El Ángel y el Demonio (Morgenscest)
by SebbyLoverTMI
Summary: Desde el día en que nacieron, los hermanos Morgenstern fueron repudiados por su madre, quien más tarde los abandona. Crecen juntos; con las ideas oscuras de sus respectivas mentes. Clarissa; la que no fue amada por su madre. Jonathan; él que no podía sentir. Encontraron afecto entre sí, pero a medida que crecían el cariño entre hermanos se convierte en algo más. Prev-CoB Clathan.
1. La niña Morgenstern y el Levantamiento

Valentine Morgenstern se paseaba impacientemente por los pasillos de la Mansión Fairchild. Se suponía que el niño no llegaría hasta Octubre. Pero no, con un mes adelantado Jocelyn estaba dando a luz a su segundo hijo.

Este sería, sin duda alguna, el mejor de sus experimentos. Le había dado a Jocelyn la sangre de Ithuriel con la esperanza de que volviera a ser la de antes. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, lo vio como una nueva oportunidad.

Una oportunidad de que Jocelyn lo amará.

Una oportunidad de crear al guerrero perfecto.

Los gritos de su esposa hicieron eco contra las paredes. Valentine estaba preocupado, tanto por Jocelyn como por el bebé.

Un suave sollozo se escucho, Valentine sintió como el alivio lo llenaba. El bebé estaba bien.

Camino a traves de los pasillos, los sonidos se escuchaban más fuerte a medida que se acercaba. La puerta de madera tallada estaba entreabierta, Valentine tomo la manija y empujo.

Allí, recostada entre las almohadas estaba Jocelyn. El sudor brillaba en su piel mientras extendía los brazos a su madre.

Adele Fairchild sonrío jovialmente.

-Esta pequeña le ara compañia a Jonathan, seguramente se llevaran muy bien.

Valentine ignoró el destelló de asco en los ojos de Jocelyn al mencionar a Jonathan.

Adele le ofreció la pequeña, Valentine la tomó entre sus brazos. Rezó internamente por que sus ojos no fueran negros, lo último que él necesitaba era una Jocelyn enojada. La niña tenía una pelusa roja sobre su cabeza, pecas se deslizaban por sus pómulos y su nariz. Era un calco vivo de Jocelyn.

-Dámela.-Jocelyn mandó.

Valentine pudó ver el miedo y la incertidumbre en sus ojos, miedo a otro hijo como Jonathan, incertidumbre a confiar en él.

La pequeña se removió en brazos de su madre, Jocelyn la miraba fijamente, sus ojos juzgadores.

Adele había traído a Jonathan consigo, Jocelyn evitaba mirarlo, pero los ojos del niño estaban en su hermana. No parecía tener dos años, parecía un niño de cinco. La sangre de demonio lo había echo crecer rápidamente, Valentine observó.

A los ojos del pequeño Jonathan, la niña era extraña. No sabía si los demás lo notaban, pero su hermana parecía estar rodeada de un halo dorado, como si ella fuera luz. Parecía un ángel.

-Ángel.-murmuró, acercandosé.

La niña abrío los ojos, mirandoló directamente.

Tenía ojos hermosos, también extraños. Ambos erán verdes, pero uno tenía manchas negras y otro manchas doradas. Jonathan extendío el brazo, con la intención de tocarla. La niña estrechó uno de sus dedos, encerandolo en un puño con su pequeña mano, sorprendiéndolo.

Jocelyn los miraba, sin tratar de disimular su horror. Lo había hecho otra vez, había dado luz a un segundo monstruo. Sus ojos moteados la delataban y la manera en que le gustaba Jonathan...No podía verla, alejó sus ojos de los monstruos para mirar a su madre.

Adele no parecía notar la incomodidad de Jocelyn.

Le acaricío el pelo a Jonathan, y cargó a la bebé en sus brazos.

-¿La quieres sostener?-preguntó con dulzura.

Jonathan asintió, y Adele puso a la niña en sus brazos. Ahora estaba despierta y se movia alegremente en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Jocelyn no quería acercarse a su hija, pero debía hacerlo, no quería levantar sospechas en su marido. Aun no, se dijo, tenía que esperar al levantamiento, después podía alejarse de ese par.

-¿Comó la llamaran?-preguntó Adele sin notar la tensión en el aire.

-Clarissa-murmuró Jocelyn, aun sin mirar- Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.

* * *

Clarissa estaba durmiendo, acurrucada contra el pecho de su hermano mayor, quién también estaba dormido. Adele se encargaba de cuidar a los niños esa noche, Valentine y el Círculo irían al Salón de los Acuerdos, no sabía para que, pero debía de ser importante, los Acuerdos se firmaban esta noche.

Adele suspiró suavemente, mirando por la ventana. Granville estaba dormido en la habitación de al lado, ella no quería despertarlo.

Escuchó el sonido de los caballos afuera de la casa. Habían llegado rápido, pensó. Salió de la habitación, para bajar y abrir la puerta, pero la puerta crujió, se abrió desde afuera. Adele se paró extrañada, no recordaba haberle dado a Jocelyn o a Valentine la llave de la casa.

Pasos se escucharon por las escaleras, y Valentine apareció. Llevaba ropa de combate y parecía extremadamente tenso, Adele se preocupó.

-¿Valentine? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No...Adele, ¿Donde están los niños?-Valentine lo dijo en un tono apurado, su rostró no reveló nada.

-Allí en la habitación. En serio, ¿Seguro que esta-se interrumpió bruscamente.

Valentine le había clavado una daga en el pecho.

Adele jadeó, su boca se lleno de sangre.

-¡Granville!-gritó.

Valentine pasó a su lado, moviendosé a la habitación. Se llevó a sus dos hijos en brazos. El padre de Jocelyn salía desde el dormitorio principal con una espada en la mano, los años lo habían echo lento, pero sin duda seguía siendo un gran cazador de sombras.

-¡¿Adele?!

El hombre rubio estaba callado, oculto entre las sombras mientras veía al padre de su esposa romper a llorar frente al cuerpo de su mujer. Adele aún no estaba muerta, con un dedo tembloroso señalo las sombras, a Valentine.

Granville Fairchild se aferró a la espada, le dirigió a su yerno una mirada de odio puro. Había visto la desconfianza en los ojos de su hija últimamente, pero pensó que serían los nervios de su segundo embarazo. Que ciego había sido.

Pero Valentine ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo, con Clarissa y Jonathan entre sus brazos, saliendo de la casa y cerrando detrás de él.

Con una palabra en latín la casa ardío con fuego demoniaco.

* * *

Jocelyn Fairchild yasía de rodillas ante su casa de la infancia. Fuego ardiente había sido su destrucción, fuego oscuro.

Le llegarón noticias; Valentine había sido encontrado hace unas horas, muerto y quemado junto a sus hijos en la Mansión Fairchild.

Ironía, pensó tristemente, tantó su casa solariega como la bella mansión de sus padre habían ardido hasta las cenizas.

Planeaba escapar de Idris, junto a Lucian su mejor amigo y ex-cazador de sombras. Él era la única persona, con excepcion de Rangor Fell, que sabía sobre los experimentos de Valentine. Tenían que escapar, esa era la única opción.

Sus amigos los Lightwoods estaban siendo condenados, llevandosé al hijo de los fallecidos Herondales con ellos. No había otra salida, siendo la esposa y él el _ex-parabatai _de Valentine; su destino sería peor.

Ahora estaban allí, viendo las cenizas de lo que había sido su hogar. Lucian a su lado transformado en humano, trataba de consolarla con respecto a la muerte de sus hijos. Pero ella no sentía nada, se sentía vacía, en el fondo tal vez triste por los inocentes que pudieron ser sus hijos, no por los monstruos que erán en verdad.

Tampoco pensaba que Valentine estuviera muerto, no, mala hierba nunca muere. Él no desperdiciaría sus preciados experimentos matandolós de ese modo.

-Valentine no esta muerto.-dijo con voz vacía-Hay que correr Lucian, huyé al bosque con tu manada, yo...Yo me las arreglaré sola.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar dio media vuelta y se alejo, subiéndose a su caballo.

* * *

El pequeño Jonathan Morgenstern miraba el cielo, su padre los había traído a él y a su hermana menor a una gran mansión en el campo, le había dado la orden de poner a dormir a la pelirroja; cosa que ya había hecho.

Realmente no entendía nada ¿Dondé estaba su madre, esa mujer que parecía una copia mayor que Clarissa, que lo miraba con ojos sigilosos y juzgadores? Probablemente no pasarían mucho allí y volverían a su casa.

Estaba tendido, cuando escuchó el gorgojeó suave de su hermana. Ella hacía eso varias veces durante la noche, su madre nunca iba por ella, siempre fueron su padre o las criadas, ahora parecía su turno. Se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana y fue a buscar a Clarissa. Estaba en una habitación blanca, con una cuna en el medio -el único mueble- dondé la había dejado horas atrás.

La sacó de la cuna y trató de imitar lo que hacían las criadas, la niña lo miraba con ojos curiosos; una mano en su hombro y otra aferrandosé a su pelo. Su cabello rojizo era más largo ahora, se rizaba en las puntas y le llegaba hasta los codos. Ella tenía cuatro meses, él tenía dos años y medio.

La pequeña se aferró a su hermano mayor, su cuerpesito caliente chillaba por atención. Necesitaba a su madre, pensó Jonathan. No es que realmente ella los mirara mucho a cualquiera de los dos.

-_Jonn_...-trató de pronunciar la niña.

Él la miró sorprendido, los bebés no hablaban hasta cumplir ocho meses, había dichó Valentine. Ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, ya había pasado rápido hasta que él respondió:

-_Clary._

**Taraaaa... Quería empezar mi propio fic.. así que ¡Charann! Los proximos capitulos serán más largos, lo prometo y antes de pasarnos a los Jonathan y Clarissa adolecentes le dedicare a la infancia de estos dos unos caps más... ;)**

**Comenten!**


	2. Arrepentimiento e infancias extrañas

Decir que la infancia de Jonathan y Clarissa Morgenstern fue fácil; sería la mentira del siglo. Desde las largas lecciones de lucha hasta las horas interminables de latín y francés, el estudio en esa casa infernal era interminable.

Lo que más disfrutaba Clary, ahora con 8 años, eran sus días libres. Cuando Valentine tenía que salir para sus reuniones-súper-secretas, ella y Jonathan se la pasaban jugando en el bosque y las praderas.

Clary quería mucho a su hermano, a pesar de que este fuera frío con todos, trataba de ser mas amable con ella. Como su padre decía que debían cuidarse solos, su hermano le enseñó todo lo que sabía a la corta edad de diez años. Le enseñó a nadar, a cazar, a usar espadas e incluso a lanzar cuchillos; aunque el era mejor que ella en todo.

Jonathan era más torpe con el lenguaje, era una persona callada, y al igual que su hermana, solía meterse en problemas cuanto más abría la boca. Clary le había enseñado a hablar en latín, un idioma que manejaba con facilidad.

Era un circulo simple; Valentine enseñaba, y el que más entendía de los dos se lo explicaba al otro.

Cuando la oportunidad se les presentaba, los hermanos huirían al bosque, o mejor a atormentar a Pangborn y a Blackwell. Ese par de idiotas tenían una guerra personal contra Jonathan y Clary.

La verdadera cosa había empezado una noche normal: Valentine traía invitados, y ellos no le prestaban atención a ninguno de los dos. Hasta Blackwell y Pangborn.

-Una copia pequeña de Jocelyn,-había comentado Samuel- esperemos que no haya heredado su carácter, ¿verdad?

La primera vez que oía el nombre de su madre, pues Jonathan y su padre se negaban a hablar de esa mujer, y la estaban comparando con ella.

-¿Hizo algo malo?-había preguntado con voz inocente.

-¡Si! Nos traiciono, pero tu no harás eso, niña. Difícilmente lastimarías a un submundo.

Allí estaba, Clary había tenido que sostener a su hermano para que no se le echara encima a Blackwell.

Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad les jugaban bromas sucias; les llenaban la carne de azúcar, ponían grumos de pan en el vino; y los pateaban debajo de la mesa, haciéndoles toser e incluso escupir enfrente de Valentine.

Sep, un par de monstruos.

* * *

Jocelyn Fray vivía una vida mundana. Trabajaba como joven artista, vendiendo sus pinturas a cierto brujo conocido y a mundanos coleccionistas.

Pero ni siquiera la mejor de las vidas mundanas podrían reemplazar la del cazador de sombras. Si bien había escapado de la Clave, eso no quería decir que extrañara sus antiguas costumbres. Tanto la llamaban: correr, cazar, pintar y dibujar los jardines de Idris. Quería regresar desesperadamente, pero regresar significaba una cosa: Valentine.

No pasaba una sola noche sin pensar en su ex-marido, las runas matrimoniales seguían trazadas en su cuerpo, ahora con una raja en el medio de cada una. Se las había cortado con un cuchillo. Los pensamientos y recuerdos de su matrimonio, la hacían pensar en sus hijos.

Jocelyn suspiró temblorosamente.

Había dibujado un par de veces a Jonathan y a Clarissa; escondía esos dibujos en una caja plateada, con las inciales de ambos niños talladas. Un mechón blanco, un rizo carmesí, un vestido rosa, un zapatito de bebé. No podía evitar las lágrimas al pensar en los hijos que pudo haber tenido.

Odiaba a Valentine con una pasión ardiente. Odiaba a Jonathan, porque era un monstruo. Y odiaba a Clarissa por ser un experimento.

Aunque los odiará siempre estaría en su corazón esa chispa de culpa; aquel _si tan soló_, que rodeaba su mente.

Si tan soló los hubiera traído consigo, ¿hubieran sido diferentes?

Y por eso se odio a sí misma, por crearlos y por no dejar de sentirse culpable.

* * *

Había sido otro día normal en la casa Morgenstern. Clary se preparaba para ir a dormir, quitándose la ropa manchada de tierra y enfundándose en una camiseta larga de Jonathan. Sin nada más que eso, salió furtivamente de su habitación.

Camino con miedo por los pasillos oscuros, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Esa era su rutina; durante las noches él dormía con ella, para ayudarla a escapar de sus extrañas pesadillas.

Tocó la puerta suavemente y esperó. Su hermano, Jonathan estaba en pantalones de dormir e iba sin camiseta. Le echó una mirada a los pasillos, para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y la tomó de la mano para empujarla a su habitación.

La habitación no era muy diferente a la suya; ligeramente desordenada y pintada de un blanco simple. Espadas de madera, una estela y un Codex descansaban sobre su escritorio, a diferencia del suyo, que estaba lleno de lapices y papeles.

Jonathan se paro frente a la cama sin decir nada, esperando a que su hermana se metiera. Cuando lo hizo, el apago la vela que iluminaba y se tendió junto a la pelirroja. Pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus hombros la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Vete a dormir Clary.-murmuró-Mañana será un día largo.

Y sin más tardar, Clary cerró los ojos, durmiéndose contra el cuerpo caliente de su hermano mayor.

* * *

-Prepárense,-había ordenado Valentine-esta noche tendremos invitados.

Jonathan sintió la emoción correr por sus venas.

-¿Blackwell y Pangborn, padre?-preguntó educadamente.

-No, esta noche sera...Diferente. Cenaremos con dos representantes del consejo de las Hadas.

La confusión se hizo cargo de Clary.

-¿Hadas?-le había preguntado a Jonathan por la tarde- ¿Los submundos no eran enemigos?

-Si, pero padre es inteligente, a veces es mejor aliarse con el enemigo, si este es más poderoso.

Clary seguía sin comprender, pero mejor no discutir con su hermano. Si los submundos eran enemigos, ¿porque su padre se aliaba con ellos? Valentine siempre les decía que no confiaran en los submundos, que eran criaturas sin alma, demonios. Y más tarde Pangborn les dijo que Jocelyn se había fugado con uno.

-Prefirió al demonio lobo antes que a ustedes dos.-dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Esta vez, Clary no detuvo a Jonathan cuando se echó a golpear a Pangborn.

* * *

Clary se había puesto ropa formal, un vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su hermano iba de traje, cosa que la hizo reír, parecía una versión en miniatura de Valentine.

Toda la familia estaba esperando en la sala de estar. Afuera era de noche, se podía oír a los animales solitarios y verlos por la ventana. Se escuchó el ruido de los caballos y un par de sirvientes fueron a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a una pareja extraña.

Había una mujer, sin duda la más extravagante de los dos, le recordó a Clary a un animal, con ojos fríos azules y largo cabello carmesí, enredado con algunas flores, de edad incalculable igual que su acompañante. El hombre era más corriente, pero aun muy bello, con ojos verdes y su cabello largo y negro.

Clary sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. _Hadas, submundos. _La hacían sentirse nerviosa.

Si su hermano estaba incomodo, como ella, no lo demostró en lo absoluto.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, Valentine.-su voz tenía un tono musical-¿Estos son Jonathan y Clarissa?

-Si, somos nosotros.-Jonathan podía ser _encantador._

-¿Tu hermana puede hablar por sí sola?-había un deje burlón en su voz, como si quisiera que Clary se sintiera inferior. Clary vio la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe.

-¿Qué las hadas no lo saben todo?-sonó aun peor, a Valentine no le gustó su tono y le clavo los dedos en su hombro. Clary contuvo un gemido, le había dolido.

-Pasemos al comedor,-dijo amablemente, nada que ver con el tono que usaba siempre con sus hijos.

Extendió el brazo educadamente y dejó pasar al hada. El hombre su quedo por detrás, pasando junto a Valentine.

-Son la Reina Seelie y Meliorn,-le susurró su hermano- él es un caballero de las hadas.

-¿Una reina? ¿Las hadas tienen reinos?

-No, solo uno y es la Corte de la Luz.

-El chico se ve ridículo, parece una mujer.-Clary soltó una risita- Se ve peor que Blackwell.

Jonathan alsó una ceja.

-Las hadas siempre parecen hermosas.

-¡Se parece a una mujer!-Clary frunció el ceño-¿Entonces te parece guapo?

* * *

La cena transcurrió en un borrón. Las criadas entraban y salían de a cocina con humeantes platos de comida. Clary comió todo lo que pudo, Valentine raramente les daba alimentos tan lujosos, y en parte por eso, los hermanos comían lo que estaba por el bosque.

La pareja de hadas hablaba con Valentine, excluyendo por completo a Jonathan y a Clarissa. Cuando terminaron, su padre los envió a sus respectivas habitaciones, llevándose a los invitados a su despachó personal, al cual los hermanos tenían prohibido entrar.

Uno de los hermanos, obviamente Jonathan, había entrado allí como hace un año. Valentine lo había llevado al sótano, y lo había castigado. El mayor de los Morgensterns se negaba a decirle a Clary lo que había pasado.

-Yo puedo salirme con la mía, pero tu no, así que no hagas estupideces.-le había dicho.

Tal vez por la seriedad, o por la preocupación en sus ojos: Clary decidió hacerle caso.

* * *

Jonathan escuchaba furtivamente la conversación de su padre con las hadas. A Jonathan no le gustaba Valentine. Respetaba a su padre, por supuesto. Pero lo odiaba aun más de lo que odiaba a Jocelyn. No confiaba en él, y en el fondo temía por que le hiciera daño a su hermana.

Él no le había hablado de los castigos de Valentine, ya no disfrutaba asustándole con sus historias morbosas, ahora solo quería protegerla del monstruo de su padre.

_Y quedártela para ti, ¿No? _Susurró una voz en su mente.

Jonathan la ignoró.

-...puede que sea un rastro,-se escuchaba la voz ahogada por la madera-te ayudaremos a encontrarla, si tu nos das un lugar considerable en tu...consejo.

Esa era la Reina Seelie.

-Lo tendrán, mi Reina.-su padre podía ser falsamente educado.-Si cumplen con su parte del trato.

-¿Dudas de nuestra palabra?-sonaba ofendida.

-En lo absoluto, pero me gustaría tener a mi esposa entre mis brazos antes de sellar cualquier trato con su pueblo.

Jonathan sintió que su sangre se helaba.

Su esposa. Su madre. Jocelyn.

**ACA ESTA! me tomo un rato escribirlo, pero creo que quedo bien ;) gracias por todo para la proxima semana tengo otro.**


	3. Dolor y Realidad

Jonathan quería gritar. Uno de esos gritos horribles que soltaba su hermana cuando tenía pesadillas. Él aun estaba nervioso, y ya habían pasado tres meses desde la visita de las hadas. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad él trataba de espiar a Valentine. Debía saber como iba la búsqueda de Jocelyn.

Jonathan no quería a esa mujer cerca de Clary. Él era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por su hermana, y no quería que su madre le hiciera daño.

Ya tenía suficiente con Blackwell y Pangborn, no quería preocuparse por nadie más que lastimara a Clary. Había sido lo mismo con Valentine, la primera vez que su padre lo había azotado, el había temido por su hermana; Clary era suya, y su padre no lastimaría lo que era suyo.

Una sola cicatriz le recorría la columna; solo una marca de látigo. Había pasado por el cinturón, pero la peor de todas había sido la del látigo de metal demoníaco. Ese lo dejo tan herido, que apenas podía caminar al día siguiente.

-Los castigos sanan siempre,-había dicho Valentine, su voz fría causándole piel de gallina-este lo recordaras, no va a sanar.-comentó tranquilamente, antes de levantar el brazo izquierdo y dejar caer el metal tejido sobre la espalda de su hijo.

Él niño no había gritado, no había suplicado tampoco, sin querer darle la satisfacción a su padre.

Porque donde Valentine era malo, Jonathan podía ser peor.

Ahora estaba en su oficina ; no se tomo la molestia de ocultarse, Valentine estaba fuera y no volvía hasta dentro de dos días. Había un montón de libros allí, no sabía por donde empezar, pero algo encontraría.

Un libro verde, sobre como curar quemaduras de fuego con pociones; Un manual grueso sobre la fabricación de las armas; Otro verde, con flores talladas sobre la historia de las hadas.

Un libro oscuro que tenía tallado dos simples letras: V.M. Valentine Morgenstern.

Bingo.

Jonathan lo abrió rápidamente, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le advirtiera de los planes de su padre. Las primeras páginas eran notas diarias, variando los meses, con la escritura de su padre.

_Junio 12_

_Él Circulo progresa positivamente. En un par de días Lucian y yo realizaremos la ceremonia Parabatai. Jocelyn ha decidido unirse a nosotros._

_Junio 20_

_Hemos asistido a la boda de Stephen y Amatis Herondale. El Circulo sigue haciendo nuevas asañas; se nos han unido los Lightwoods-recién casados y Maryse una amiga muy cercana-, los hermanos Pontmercy y las gemelas Withelaw._

Jonathan paso las páginas lentamente, había varias notas como esas; sobre las reuniones del Circulo; algún que otro asalto contra la Clave y los planes que llevaron a Valentine al fracaso. Una cosa le llamo la atención, había una sección titulada y remarcada.

_Experimentos._

Nada realmente lo sorprendió; el sabía que Valentine era capaz de hacer todas esas cosas. Había terminado los hombres lobo, cuando encontró algo en particular.

_Experimento con sangre de Lilith:_

_Nota 1_

_La invocación de la dama de Edom no fue la parte difícil; tampoco obtener su sangre, parecía muy dispuesta a obtener un hijo. A pesar de sus advertencias, he decidido continuar con el experimento._

_Nota 2_

_Hemos pasado por Ciudad Silenciosa, estamos teniendo un hijo varón; justo lo que necesito._

_Nota 3_

_El bebé tiene cinco meses, me parece que es el tiempo preciso para comenzar._

_Nota 4_

_El somnífero causo a Jocelyn pesadillas. Dice estar sintiéndose enferma, espero su reacción corporal para continuar el experimento._

_Nota 5_

_Ayer he escuchado los latidos de su corazón; tan fuertes como una campana. El niño parece estar progresando, el Hermano Joseh nos a felicitado por nuestro hijo sano y fuerte._

_Nota 6_

_Jocelyn ha estado saliendo de la casa, me parece que la sangre de demonio esta teniendo un efecto negativo en ella._

_Nota 7_

_Lucian a pasado por la casa, el esta...cambiado._

_Nota 8_

_Hemos tenido que echar a Lucian de la casa, se ha convertido en uno de ellos. Me preocupa que pueda acercarse a Jocelyn y lastimar a nuestro hijo._

_Nota 9_

_El niño ha nacido, esta perfectamente sano...Pero tal como Lilith me advirtió; ha nacido sin humanidad._

Jonathan dejo caer el libro.

¿Sangre de demonio? ¡Por eso Jocelyn los dejo! ¡Por eso el no había gritado con el castigo! Él no podía sentir, no es que fuera fuerte. No había sentido el dolor, por eso disfrutaba el dolor de Blackwell y Pangborn. Eso explicaba las voces.

El era un monstruo.

_Ahora sabes porque quieres a la pequeña Clary, ¿Satisfecho?_

Esta vez, el no ignoro a la voz.

* * *

Jocelyn estaba sentada en un banco de Central Park. Había familias felices; padres, hijos, abuelos y bebés chillones. Era deprimente sentir nostalgia cada vez que veía a un bebé. Tal como los que había tenido...

_Basta_, se dijo, _no es momento de pensar en eso. Ya has salido adelante._

Ni ella misma creía sus palabras de animo.

Volviendo a la verdadera razón de porque estaba en un parque. Lucian la había contactado, ahora se hacía llamar Luke y lideraba una manada de hombres lobo cerca de Brooklyn. La había llamado, después de once años de estar incomunicados, alegando que tenía noticias importantes.

Jocelyn se rasqueteó la cabeza, no podría negar su nerviosismo aunque quisiera. Extrañaba a Luci-Luke, largos años de amistad no se olvidaban tan fácilmente.

-¡Jocelyn!-una voz masculina gritó.

La aludida giró la cabeza y jadeo. Allí estaba, tal como lo recordaba, un poco más alto y menos corpulento que cuando eran adolescentes. Luke.

-¡Luke!-Jocelyn corrió hacia él.

El hombre lobo la estrechó entre sus brazos. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y si no hubiera escuchado los rumores no la habría convocado.

-Tenemos que hablar,-después de tantos años, y la primera vez que hablan es de manera tensa-he escuchado cosas...-empieza pero Jocelyn lo corta.

-Vamos a sentarnos.-dice antes de guiarlo a la banca de antes.

-Jocelyn...No es una visita entre amigos.-dice Luke, frío y preocupado.

Jocelyn sintió el hielo en sus venas.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-susurró.

-Las hadas...Hace cosa de un mes, estaba en la ciudad; llendo a comprar comida para la manada, ya que ahora vivimos en el bosque, y pase por las fronteras...Estaba lleno de hadas, Jocy, llevaban perros de la Cacería Salvaje con ellas.

-Podría significar cualquier cosa.

-No, eso pensé yo, ¿Pero en las fronteras de Idris? Estaban hablando entre ellas, de sus alianzas con cierto mortal.-Jocelyn empalideció-A cambio de su lealtad se les pedía una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-A ti.

* * *

Clary estaba aburrida. Había pasado media hora gritando el nombre de su hermano por todo el bosque, pero Jonathan seguía sin aparecer. Estuvo sola todo el día, y se encontraba preocupada por su hermano.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Es que ya no quería pasar tiempo con ella?

La sola idea la dejaba fría. Si ya de por sí le daba miedo dormir sola, menos le gustaba pasar el día en la plena soledad de la mansión. Ya bastaba con que su padre tampoco pasara mucho tiempo allí.

Decidida a encontrar a su hermano, se encamino por los pasillos de la mansión Morgenstern. Camino apresuradamente por los corredores vacíos. Los sirvientes se iban, como siempre lo hacían cuando Valentine no estaba. La casa estaba desolada.

-¡Jon!-gritó.

Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas, no le gustaba quedarse sola.

¿Su hermano se había ido con su padre? No, no, no podía irse: él era su hermano no el de Valentine. Jonathan debía pasar los días con ella, solamente con ella, no con su padre ni con nadie más.

La niña gruño en voz baja.

_Por favor Jon, no me dejes sola tu también._

* * *

Jonathan seguía conmocionado. Sangre de Lilith. Él tenía la sangre de Lilith.

Vale, ya lo había asimilado. ¡¿Ahora que diablos iba hacer?!

Primero guarda el libro.

Lo puso rápidamente en el estante, ya volvería otro día a terminar de leerlo. Solamente quería salir de esa habitación.

Pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, y Jonathan se asustó ligeramente. No quería que su hermana entrara allí, ella era mucho más curiosa que él. Y le preocupaba que quisiera ponerse a leer uno que otro libro, y terminar con el diario de Valentine entre las manos.

Respiró profundamente antes de salir de la oficina, ya encontraría una escusa para Clary. Justo cuando estaba dos pasos afuera, se chocó contra una enorme figura.

Valentine.

* * *

Cuando Clary escucho los caballos, su emoción se desintegro. Ya fuera Valentine, o Blackwell, o Pangborn su tiempo libre se había terminado. Así que desechó la búsqueda de su hermano y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Había empezado a dibujar, tenía el cuaderno como un regalo de su padre. Aunque el cuaderno estaba destinado a practicar caligrafía, ella prefería llenarlo con dibujos.

Ángel, amaba dibujar.

Lobos, las hadas invitadas, Jon, Blackwell y Pangborn, Valentine...Su cuaderno estaba poblado de gente que ella conocía. No tenían que caerle bien para que ella las dibujara.

Escuchó pasos tambaleantes por el corredor, y se bajo de la cama. ¿Jonathan había aparecido? Sus esperanzar se alzaron al cielo cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta. Con una pequeña sonrisa, abrió la puerta.

Jadeó horrorizada.

Allí estaba. Jonathan. Con la cara amoratada y los brazos chorreándole sangre.

-Clary...-susurró, su voz sonó rota.

-¡Jon! ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Quien te ha echo esto?-chilló.

-Padre...-murmuró antes de caer al piso.

Su espalda lucia aun peor que su rostro, enormes cortes de sangre le recorrían la columna, no parecía haber mucho espacio entre una marca y otra. Clary las reconoció inmediatamente: marcas de látigo.

Se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo magullado de su hermano. Pasando su gran brazo sobre sus frágiles hombros, y lo arrastró como pudo hasta su cama.

La sangre mancho las sabanas, e incluso el piso, aunque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

_Cálmate_, se dijo, _no lograras nada poniéndote nerviosa_.

Una estela, necesitaba una estela. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco el pequeño artefacto de plata, volviendo rápidamente a su cama, garabateo una _Iratze_ en el brazo de su hermano.

Los moretones de su cara empezaban a desaparecer, pero no parecía haber ningún cambio en las marcas de su espalda. Metiéndose en el baño, Clary tomo una toalla y la mojo con agua antes de volver al cuarto.

Allí se sentó, limpiándole la espalda a su hermano mayor, haciendo lo posible por ignorar sus gemidos de dolor. Pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron a su espalda, y se percato de que estaba llorando.

¿Valentine le había hecho eso a Jonathan? ¡Era imposible! Su padre podría ser frío, pero él no le haría eso a su propio hijo...¿Verdad? Los castigos para ella nunca habían sido más que dejarla sin dibujar, o confiscar su estela, o como mucho no dejarla salir de la casa. Además, no había una razón para ser más duro con Jonathan que con ella.

Le acarició cuidadosamente el pelo platino, ya le había vendado la espalda y esperaba que la runa lo ayudara a cicatrizar más rápido. Entre las vendas se filtraba la sangre y ella estaba muy preocupada por su hermano.

Lo quería, lo amaba incluso. Podía ser extraño, pero seguía siendo su hermano, y también era la única persona que la había cuidado de verdad.

Suspiro una vez más, antes de apagar la luz y acostarse junto al rubio.

-Buenas noches Jon.

* * *

_Un rato antes..._

Jonathan miraba a su padre, paralizado. Los ojos del hombre mayor brillaban en furia. Y Jonathan supo que no tenía escapatoria de esa.

-El libro no esta donde yo lo deje.-dijo fríamente, con la mirada en su oficina.

El niño lo miraba, sin querer moverse. Valentine lo tomó por el cabello, y Jonathan soltó un grito de sorpresa. Su padre lo arrastro, no quiso gritar, sabía que Clary lo escucharía. Pero si trato de liberarse, arañando el antebrazo de su padre, quien lo llevaba con el rostro impasible. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y Jonathan pudo sentir el moretón formandosé.

Habían llegado hasta la puerta del sótano. El menor sabía lo que seguía.

Por el Ángel, no.

Su padre lo arrastró escaleras abajo, cuando llegaron hasta abajo lo encadeno a la pared. Ya estaba sucia con manchas de sangre, sangre de otros castigos. Pero sabía que este sería mucho peor, y probablemente pintaría la pared entera.

Valentine fue hacia el armario solitario, Jonathan oyó el chasquido del látigo y se paralizo, una cicatriz era una cosa...¿Cuantas haría su padre ahora?

Cuando el hombre levanto el látigo Jonathan cerró los ojos. Uno. Y el dolor lacerante estallo contra su espalda. Dos. Cinco. Siete. Diez. Perdió la cuenta luego del número trece, y ya podía sentir la sangre caliente, bajándole por la espalda.

Cuando Valentine termino, el niño sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Confío en que no le dirás a Clarissa, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que ella se entere.

Ahora, con el cuerpo de su hermanita entre sus brazos, Jonathan supo que no podía enterarse. No quiso imaginar sus bellos ojos verdes, llenos de terror y asco hacia él. El solo pensamiento lo hacia estremecerse.

_No_, pensó, _nunca, de ninguna manera se enterara_.

**¿Querían un cap largo? Pues ahi lo tienen! diganme, prefieren que actualize rapido con caps cortos ya saben 1.000 palabras o que me tome el tiempo y les de de 2.000 en adelante? Elijan!**

**Comenten!**


	4. Peleas y Cariño

Jonathan había dormido toda la mañana. Clary le había cambiado las vendas, con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Seguía sin salir de su cuarto, y le sorprendía que Valentine no hubiera venido por ella todavía. Probablemente estuviera ocupado, además eso le daba tiempo para sanar las heridas de su hermano.

Inconscientemente le acarició la cabeza. Se sentía mal por no poder curarlo, y el hecho de que sufriera por culpa de ella la hacía sentirse fatal.

Jonathan estaba durmiendo, podía sentir la pequeña mano de su hermana acariciándole la cabeza. Se inclino hacía su toque, ella estaba tibia, y el dolor de la espalda lo tenía cegado. Dolía, dolía mucho. Sentía que le estaban pasando hierro caliente por toda la espalda. Que de hecho no era tan diferente.

No estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir a Clary. Probablemente una parte de la verdad. No había necesidad de que ella lo supiera todo.

También quería volver a la oficina. No todavía, apenas podría caminar seguro. Solo tendría que esperar, y volver a ser como antes.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su hermana lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se veía años mayores, no como una niña de nueve años. Ella se acostó junto a él.

-¿Jon?-preguntó en voz baja, tímida y suave.

-Estoy bien.-murmuró en respuesta.

Él estaba esperando, sabía que las preguntas vendrían, en ese caso su hermana era peor que él mismo.

Y tal como esperaba...

-¡¿Porque te ha hecho eso?!-chilló-¡¿Que has hecho tu para mecerlo?!

-Clary...

-¡NO! ¡Respondeme!

-He entrado en la oficina otra vez.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Eso..Él te había castigado antes.-murmuró inciertamente.-¿Porque no dejaste que te curara?

Porque no quería que me vieras así.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, no te necesito.

-Ayer no decías lo mismo.-devolvió mordazmente.

Jonathan se estremeció, y Clary se sintió mal.

-Parece que no me quieres aquí.-replico-Me largo.

Y sin darle una mirada, e ignorando el dolor pulsante de su espalda, simplemente salió de su habitación.

Clary, frustrada, grito contra una almohada

* * *

Jocelyn Fray estaba preocupada, por no decir aterrorizada. Su ex-marido la estaba buscando, y las hadas estaban de su lado. Ahora no era como si pudiera ir caminando hacia la Clave y pedir protección, no, claro que no.

Su mente traía ideas raras: desde ir a la Clave y pedir ayuda, hasta huir al bosque con la manada de Luke. Desecho la idea de la Clave rápidamente, la Inquisidora Imogen era dura y fría, según había escuchado. Y ella no era una mujer lobo, la manada la hostigaría.

Había acudido a Rangor Fell, quien le proporciono una poción que la dormiría, solo en caso de emergencia.

Hasta ahora no había señales de las hadas. Y ella realmente quería creer que solo eran ocurrencias de Luke.

El fantasma de Valentine la seguía a todas partes, ahora ni siquiera podía dibujar: siempre terminaba esbozando los rasgos afilados de el hombre que había amado.

A veces deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, donde había sido feliz.

* * *

La pelea estúpida de los hermanos Morgenstern se alargo demasiado. Era una tontería, y ambos los sabían. Pero el orgullo no les dejaba admitirlo.

Él no admitiría que la necesitaba, poniéndose solo las Iratzes, que le salían desastrosamente.

Ella no admitiría que quería a su hermano, que le dolía escucharlo decir que no la necesitaba, durmiendo sola durante las noches y escapando de su mirada cada vez que podía.

Maldito sea su orgullo, pensaba Jonathan. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que dejaba la puerta sin trabar, con la esperanza de que en la noche ella se metiera en su cama.

Se sentía extraño, solo eran un par de niños, pero aun así eran dependientes, uno del otro.

* * *

Él cumpleaños de Clary era ese día. Bueno, no hasta la media noche. Estaba muy emocionada. Pero se había enterado de que su padre tendría una fiesta para el Circulo esa noche en la casa. Probablemente usarían el salón de baile, y los hermanos tendrían prohibido ir.

Que mal se sentía estar sola en su cumpleaños. Seguramente recibiría los regalos, su padre le dejaba elegir lo que quería en su día especial. Y su hermano la llevaría al bosque, a jugar con ella, solo ese día, porque su hermano nunca admitiría que le gustaba jugar como un niño.

Pero desde que estaba enojado con ella...Apenas si le dirigía la palabra, solo cuando era absolutamente necesario. Pero ella podía sentir su mirada, perforándole la cabeza cada vez que volteaba.

Había dibujado mucho esos días, después del duro entrenamiento, se encerraba en su cuarto y sacaba dibujo tras dibujo de su hermano mayor. Incluso tenía un dibujo de ellos dos juntos, él con alas negras y ella con un vestido blanco. Así es como lo veía, como su ángel protector, aquel que nunca le haría daño.

Para su cumpleaños, si alguien le preguntara, ella pediría que su hermano volviera a ella.

* * *

Jonathan estaba indeciso, hoy era el cumpleaños de Clary. Aun quería hacerle un regalo a su hermana, si bien seguían peleados. Él no sería el primero en ceder, aunque la soledad se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Y sin Clary, ya no tenía excusas para pasearse por el bosque.

Estaba desvanandose los cesos en busca de un regalo. Y se pregunto que quería su hermana.

La idea le vino a la mente, y se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes.

Valentine había castigado a Clary por haber sanado sus heridas. Le revoco los derechos de dibujar durante un mes, llevándose todas las pinturas y cuadernos de la niña. Él había visto las lágrimas brillando en los ojos de su hermana. Sabía muy bien que dibujar era el único placer de Clary.

Por suerte, él conocía los escondites de su padre.

Por esa razón, ahora corría escaleras arriba, buscando los pasillos más largos de la casa. Se encontró con el corredor, estaba lleno de cuadros, tanto arboles familiares como obras desconocidas y bellas. Vio el cuadro que estaba buscando, una enorme pintura de la casa Fairchild, donde había vivido los primeros dos años de su vida. Se apresuró a bajarlo. No fue tan dificíl, puesto que no era un cuadro muy grande.

Detrás había un gran agujero en la pared. Dentro de ese agujero estaba lo que él buscaba: sus objetos confiscados. La mayoría eran de él, por cierto. Lapices, espadas, metal doblado, cuadernos, libros infantiles...Había una diferencia clara entre las cosas de Clary y las de Jonathan.

Solamente tomo un lápiz, y cuaderno. Quería llevarse más, pero Valentine se daría cuenta si faltaban las cosas.

Incluso lo castigaría si se daba cuenta de que faltaban esas dos cosas.

Pero después de todo, ¿Que eran un par de cicatrices más?

Por el perdón de su hermana, absolutamente nada.

* * *

La casa Morgenstern se lleno de vida. Las criadas preparaban las mesas y la comida mientras charlaban alegremente. Se podía oler el pan en el aire. Junto con los demás, Valentine se encargaba de cerrar las puertas de los lugares prohibidos de la casa.

Había dejado claro que no quería a Jonathan ni a Clarissa merodeando por la casa mientras el estaba con los invitados. Ambos se irían a su habitación, una criada les subiría la comida y después se irían a la cama.

Valla día para el cumpleaños de Clary.

La pelirroja no tenía planeado hacer nada especial para ese día. Simplemente se escondería en uno de sus agujeros, y pasaría el día lo mas tranquila posible. Lejos de su padre y de su hermano.

Ahora, Clary estaba sentada sobre un árbol, masticando una manzana. Le gustaba escalar las ramas, era algo que hacía desde pequeña. Y siempre tendía a hacerlo cuando estaba enojada, la mayoría de las veces su hermano o su padre le habían gritado que se bajara del techo de la mansión.

Su hermano le había enseñado a trepar cuando tenía seis años. Recordaba con una sonrisa.

-Y pones las manos acá. Luego te impulsas y..-dio una palmada al aire- ¡Listo!

Si bien había estado asustada, su hermano había estado con ella todo el tiempo, y para el final de la tarde los dos estaban comiendo arriba del techo.

A Valentine no le gustaba escalar, lo había escuchado quejándose de ello varias veces. Si el gusto no les venía de su padre, ¿les paso su madre el gusto?

Y no por primera vez deseo que su madre estuviera con ellos. Siempre se había preguntado como serían las cosas si Jocelyn siguiera con ellos. ¿Sería su padre menos frío? ¿Jonathan sería más abierto, y menos reservado?

Clary suspiró. Ella no odiaba a su madre, por la simple razón de que no le había hecho absolutamente nada a ella. Tal vez se había ido con un motivo. Porque, ¿Quién abandona a sus hijos?

Ya era la tarde, y tenía que volver a la casa, si no Valentine se enojaría con ella. Y no quería más problemas.

Se bajó de un salto a la rama inferior. Tenía suerte de estar en un árbol grueso, probablemente ya se hubieran partido las ramas si no lo fuera.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la hierba fresca, se hechó a correr hacía la mansión. El sol estaba bajando, y empezaba a hacer frío. Cuando llego, simplemente corrió escaleras arriba y se metió en su habitación.

* * *

La fiesta estaba comenzando. Los invitados, fieles a Valentine, comenzaban a llegar. Mujeres y hombres, nada de niños, tal como lo había predicho su padre.

Jonathan lo observaba todo. Estaba colgado sobre una de las columnas de la casa, aquellas que sostenían el techo del salón y el piso de la segunda planta. Estaba bien oculto, puesto que colgaban telas enormes para tapar el piso de arriba. Valentine no quería que nadie supiera de sus hijos. Aparte de Blackwell y Pangborn, claro. Que de hecho estaban abajo junto a otros miembros del Círculo.

Si bien quería averiguar los planes de su padre, era el cumpleaños de su hermana, y tenía planeado darle una sorpresa. El cuaderno y el lápiz estaban en su cuarto, esperando a ser regalados. Y el todavía quería darle algo más, para llenar el vacío de dos semanas en silencio.

No sabía si ella lo había pasado tan mal como él. Pero ni siquiera había podido dormir, estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo con su hermana.

Ángel, estaba hecho una niña.

Se acomodó en su reducido espacio. Las criadas estaban sirviendo la comida. Él sonrío, era el momento de actuar.

Pegó un salto, para terminar en la baranda de las escaleras, que conducían al segundo piso. No podía bajar, estaba lleno de gente y seguramente lo verían. Paso las piernas sobre el caño de madera y bajo por las escaleras.

No había nadie cerca. Era el momento ideal, y con las criadas atendiendo a la gente en el salón, no habría nadie en la cocina.

Se deslizo hábilmente hacia la sala de estar que, como era de esperar, estaba completamente vacía. Había una puerta que llevaba a la cocina, y después de revisar, se puso de rodillas y se arrastró a la cocina.

Había dos cocineras, que charlaban animadamente en fránces, mientras preparaban la comida. había diferentes carritos con platillos. Pero Jonathan buscaba uno en particular.

Allí estaba, entre las bebidas y lo que sería el plato principal, la bandeja de los postres. Había tazones con helado, cubiertos con chocolate; pastelillos de fresa cubiertos con crema, y demás. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber traído una bolsa, ahora solo podía llevarse una cosa.

Se decidió por dos pastelillos, uno de fresa y uno de chocolate. Tomo una de las ollas más pequeñas que había por allí, y escondiéndose debajo de una mesa, la lanzo hacía el lado opuesto.

Una de las cocineras chilló, mientras que la otra maldijó en fránces, quejándose de las ratas. Cuando se dieron vuelta, Jonathan gateo hasta la mesa, y tomo los dos pasteles con una mano. Y rápido como un rayo, salió corriendo de la cocina, sonriendo para sí.

Iba hacer feliz a su hermana.

* * *

Clarissa Morgenstern estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Y su hermano no estaba allí para calmarla.

En la pesadilla, Clary vio impotentemente, como una mujer de pelo rojo se llevaba a su hermano. Estaban en la casa, pero aquella no pertenecía allí, y su padre no hacía nada para evitar que se llevara a su hermano.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, y luego empezaba a gritar, rogándole a su hermano que no se fuera, pidiéndole perdón. Pero Jonathan no la miraba, simplemente caminaba junto a la desconocida. E incluso cuando esta lo abrazaba, no se alejaba.

La menor de la casa se despertó jadeando, con el sudor frío cubriéndole la frente y el cuello. La garganta le dolía, señal de que había estado gritando. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea dormirse temprano.

Su hermano no había venido por ella, sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso, ¿No la había escuchado? ¿O no quería ir con ella?

La idea le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. No podía pasar ni un día más así, ella cedería, de hecho iría a pedirle perdón ahora mismo.

Se bajo de la cama, sin molestarse en ponerse zapatos y camino hasta la puerta. Apenas doblo la manija,cuando alguien apareció alguien del otro lado.

Pelo blanco, figura enorme, alto y brillantes ojos negros. Jonathan.

Clary no perdió ni un segundo, se lanzó hacia su hermano, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos. Jonathan se quedo duro por un segundo, y después la abrazo con un brazo.

Él se sintió un idiota al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿Estaba llorando por su culpa? Se abofeteo mentalmente. Igual no importaba, él venía a pedirle perdón.

-Lo siento.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Feliz cumpleaños,-murmuró.

-Gracias Jon.-lo llamo por su apodo, ¿estaba perdonándolo?

No dijeron nada por un rato, hasta que las lágrimas en los ojos de Clary desaparecieron. Jonathan la alzo ligeramente. Y la niña se quejo, murmurando que no podía respirar.

Ahora él estaba nervioso.

-T-te he traído algo.-susurró.

-¿Qué es?-susurró en respuesta.

Ahora el rubio le sonrío.

-Primero vamos al techo.-dijo, todavía con una mano detrás de la espalda.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron sentados en el techo, Clary se percato de que Jonathan había pasado por ahí antes. Había una manta extendida, le hizo recordar a las sabanas de su hermano, con un par de almohadas tiradas.

-Lo has preparado tu, ¿Verdad?

Su hermano, que parecía estar de muy buen humor, le sonrío brillantemente.

-Si, ¿Quien más?

Extendió el brazo y saco algo por detrás de él. Olían deliciosamente, y Clary pudo ver lo que eran.

-¿Pastelillos?-chillo alegremente.

Jonathan sonrío aun más al ver a su hermana feliz.

-Son para tí.

-¿Te los has robado?-preguntó, con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Si, he bajado más temprano.

-Idiota, pudieron haberte atrapado.-trato de reprenderlo, pero estaba muy feliz de tenerlo allí charlando con ella otra vez.

Aparentemente, el también lo noto, porque ni siquiera fingió estar arrepentido.

-Venga, toma un poco,.-le ofreció, casi empujando el pastel rosa a su boca-Debes tener hambre, hermanito.

-No quiero del rosa...

Que infántil, pensó Clary, mientras le daba las sobras del de chocolate.

En menos de un minuto, ninguno de los dos pastelillos existía. Y Clary parecía muy triste.

-No quiero bajar otra vez...

-Calma, aun te queda otro regalo.-la tranquilizó.

Saco algo por debajo de las almohadas. Su hermana lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Su cuaderno de dibujo.

-¡Gracias!-chillo-¡Gracias,Jon!-se lanzo sobre el y le dio besos por toda la cara- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Quiso darle otro beso en la mejilla, pero justo Jonathan giro la cabeza y accidentalmente apretó sus labios contra los de él.

No fue por más de dos segundos, pero cuando se separaron Clary se puso rosa. Ninguno dijo otra palabra, así que Jonathan hablo:

-Deberíamos bajar.-comento tranquilamente, aunque su corazón latía como loco- También te conseguí un lápiz.

Clary le sonrío, aunque sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

-Gracias Jon.

* * *

Esa noche, después de ordenar todo, no dejaron señales de haber estado en el techo. Clary camino a su habitación, dejo su abrigo tirado y se fue a la habitación de su hermano.

Jonathan ya estaba en la cama, con una remera larga y pantalón. Clary se acostó a su lado, y apago la luz.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa noche, él se probo sus propios labios. Sabían a fresas.

Ella no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero olió su cabello esa noche. Su hermano olía a bosque y a algo picante.

Jamás lo mencionaron, y fue como si no hubiera pasado.

**Pense que ya había mucho drama :P y quería empezar con el Clathan así...¡Taraa! Pero, tienen diez y once años todavía son inocentes... Dejemos lo demás para después xD**


	5. ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!

Jamás mencionaron lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Clary. Fue como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Dos años pasaron rápidamente.

Jonathan perdió el interés con respecto a los desastres de su padre, no había señales de Jocelyn, por lo tanto el dejo de preocuparse. Ahora él tenía catorce años, y su hermana doce.

Clary no había cambiado. Seguía ignorante a las sospechas de su hermano, y a los secretos de su sangre. Valentine se negaba a mirarla, y ahora era aun más duro con el entrenamiento.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en la casa. Seguía habiendo una rutina clara. Los hermanos entrenaban, aprendían nuevos idiomas, comían, se escapaban al bosque y dormían. Era simple de recordar, y aun más simple de hacer.

Solamente podía decirse que su aspecto había cambiado.

Clary tenía las mejillas más delgadas, resaltando sus pómulos afilados, el pelo mucho más largo, como consecuencia de no haber sido cortado, ahora le llegaba hasta un cuarto del muslo, y era muy rebelde; desafiaba a Valentine, pasaba mucho tiempo vagando por la mansión y molestaba de manera experimental a los dos secuaces de Valentine.

Jonathan era enorme a los ojos de Clary. Era mucho más alto que años atrás, sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a ganar musculo, y su espalda parecía enorme. Sus rasgos afilados seguían pálidos, pero lo hacían aun más hermoso. No parecía un chico de catorce años, pudo haber tenido dieciséis sin problemas. Y parecía estar muy consciente de su propia belleza, puesto que se lo restregaba a Clary en la cara cada vez que podía.

Pero los hermanos siempre estaban juntos, unidos de manera cariñosa. Eran hermanos, los mejores amigos y ninguno podía imaginar una vida sin el otro.

Jonathan y Clay deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas tranquilos, lo que no sabían era que todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Lucian Greymark, ahora conocido como Luke Garroway, no tenía una mala vida.

Vivía tranquilamente en un bosque, con una gran manada, formada por licántropos, hombres y mujeres. Y si descontabas que se transformaba en un lobo enorme todas las noches de luna llena, su vida era buena.

Pero había un problema: Valentine. Aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero de lucha y su hermano del alma. Lo extrañaba silenciosamente a veces.

Cuando se había transformado por primera vez, se sintió como si lo estuviera traicionando. Y cuando el Levantamiento estalló se sintió aun peor.

Ahora, estaba ayudando a su ex-esposa a protegerse de él. Valla lío estaban hechos.

Actualmente estaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York. Jocelyn lo había llamado, muy preocupada. Le había comentado sobre un par de hadas que merodeaban por las calles cercanas a su apartamento con un glamour.

Y Luke había salido en sus vaqueros rotos y camisa sucia. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero la preocupación no lo había dejado arreglarse esa mañana.

Doblo por una esquina, y se encontró con el edificio de Jocelyn. Metió la llave por la cerradura, el tenía su copia, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Paso rápidamente por el piso de Madam Dorothea, y se encontró con la puerta de Jocelyn abierta. El pánico creció en su corazón mientras la abrió por completo.

Sus esperanzas murieron cuando entró, el apartamento estaba destrozado.

-¡¿Jocelyn?!-gritó.

No hubo respuesta, y él cayo de rodillas antes de soltar un aullido.

Valentine se la había llevado.

* * *

-¡Un poco más fuerte!

-¿Así?

-No...¡Ahi! ¡Justo ahí!

-¿Te hace sentir bien?

-Me encanta...

Jonathan estaba tratando de darle un masaje a su hermana, se había caído de espaldas y las Iratzes no estaban funcionando. Y le había pedido-más bien exigido- a su hermano que la ayudara.

Y allí estaban, ella estirada sobre su estomago y él detrás de ella. Ah, y estaban sobre el techo (su lugar favorito en toda la casa).

Clary gruño.

-Me dejaras moretones...

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que me detenga?-preguntó, sacando sus manos de la espalda de su hermana.

Clary gruño más alto.

-No, tonto, no quiero que pares.

Clary estaba insoportable, y Jonathan no sabía porque. Había tratado de preguntarle, insinuando que ella estaba cambiada. Su hermana le había lanzado un cuchillo. Y él no volvió a preguntar.

Se ponía así cada tantas semanas, y Jonathan no sabía que hacer. Solamente era la edad, le había dicho Valentine, luciendo terriblemente incomodo. No es que él le hubiera preguntado, Clary había lanzado un plato contra la pared, en la más absoluta furia, porque Jonathan se había comido la última manzana y su padre le había dado unas palabras.

Ahora él sonrío, tenían el día libre. Valentine se había largado a quien-sabe-donde a hacer quien-sabe-que. Y ellos dos aprovecharon para subirse al techo.

Últimamente Valentine pasaba menos tiempo en la casa, y se veía asquerosamente feliz, en palabras de Clary. Ninguno de los hermanos le había dado mucha importancia, probablemente una nueva asaña de su padre junto a su séquito.

Clary se estiro sobre sí misma. Tenían varios días libres, y ella no sabía si eran para mejor o peor. En todo caso, ya casi no estrenaban, aparte de sus pequeñas peleas por diversión, y tampoco estudiaban. Ambos hermanos estaban hechos unos vagos.

-¿Qué crees que esta haciendo?-preguntó Clary.

-Probablemente este con Blackwell, o con Pangborn. Pero lo que están haciendo...Ni la menor idea.

-Yo tampoco-Clary se encogió de hombros- No es que me importe, pero no puede ser bueno.

Jonathan sonrío sombríamente.

-¿Cuando es bueno?

Clary le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Jamás.

La menor relajo su cuerpo, y abrazó a Jonathan. Estaba cansada, y no había tenido muchas horas de sueño gracias a sus pesadillas. Su hermano lo sabía, seguían durmiendo juntos, parecía que los terrores nocturnos de Clary nunca se terminaban.

Él adolescente la apretó con fuerza, que ya no se preocupara por los planes de Valentine no significaba que no temiera por su hermana. Él dormía con un ojo abierto, cuidándose de que su hermana estuviera bien. Su padre seguía lastimándolo, pero, que él supiera, jamás había puesto una mano sobre su hermana.

-Deberíamos bajar, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Siempre tienes hambre,-replicó.

Clary lo fulmino con la mirada, y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Cállate Jon.

* * *

Jocelyn Fray yacía dormida, o más bien inconsciente, en el caballo de su ex-marido; Valentine Morgenstern.

Su mente desencadenando recuerdos, provocada por el recuerdo de el hombre que había amado.

_Jonathan estaba sosteniendo a Clarissa, la niña tenía unos tres meses y él chico dos años. Jocelyn los miraba, medio asustada. Su hijo siempre estaba callado, pero ella lo veía murmurar cosas a su hermana._

_La asustaba, incluso podría decir que sentía la mirada del mayor sobre ella, reprochándola por no querer a su hermana._

_La última vez que los vio. Ella no pudo sentir nada: excepto rabia a sí misma. Ella había confiado en Valentine; le había dado su corazón, su confianza y sus hijos. Ahora ella lo había perdido todo, con un corazón roto, su confianza rota y sus hijos monstruosos._

_Ya no le quedaba nada._

_-Despierta Jocelyn._

Aquella voz no pertenecía_ a_ su consciencia.

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con unos negros mirándola fijamente. Jadeo en voz baja, y le cruzo el rostro de una bofetada.

Valentine parecía sorprendido, pero se repuso rápidamente. Sosteniéndole las muñecas en un agarre suave pero firme.

-Te extrañe, Jocy-Escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, aquel apodo cariñoso que le había dado años atrás, le revolvía el estomago dolorosamente. Giro la cabeza, sin querer mirarlo.

-Jocelyn, respóndeme cuando te habló.-no le respondió-El demonio va a pagar las consecuencias.

¿El Demonio? ¡Luke!

-¿Que quieres Valentine?-le preguntó fríamente.

-A tí, eres mi esposa Jocelyn.

-Deje de ser tu esposa cuando convertiste en monstruos a mis hijos.

-Nuestros hijos-corrigió- Admito que cometí un error con Jonathan, pero no volverá a pasar.

¿Una vez más? ¿Se refería a tener más hijos con ella? La sola idea le daba ganas de vomitar.

-No volverá a pasar, porque no te daré la oportunidad.

Valentine suspiró, y volvió a usar un tono calmante.

-Vamos, Jocy, no puedes permanecer enojada para siempre...

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ni con esos monstruos que llamas hijos.

-Que mala suerte-dijo en tono suave- Justamente estamos yendo a verlos, y te aseguro que son completamente normales.

* * *

-¡Maldito seas Jon!-gritó Clary, aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta pequeña pelea había comenzado como un accidente, Jonathan había dejado caer un poco de salsa de tomate sobre el cabello de Clary. Y esta había explotado, lanzándole un tomate entero en su lugar.

Ahora, estaban corriendo por toda la casa, gritándose cosas el uno al otro.

-¡Eres un maldito demonio Jon!

-¡Tu eres todo un angelito Clare!

Clary gruño, saltando hacia las escaleras. Jonathan estaba partiéndose de la risa, sentado casualmente en el sofá, cuando su hermana se tiro arriba de él.

-¡Yo gano!-chillo, todo el mal humor olvidado.

-Ni lo sueñes.- comento tranquilamente, antes de tomarla por las caderas y ponerla debajo de él, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Sonrío burlonamente.

-¡Yo gano!

-¡Bájate, me asfixias!

Si bien él era mucho más pesado que ella, Clary se las arregló para tirarlo del sofá. Sonriendo infantilmente cuando ella quedo arriba.

-Yo gano, y punto.-declaró.

Ambos tenían la cara manchada, estaban completamente sucios. La blusa blanca de Clary tenía manchas rojas, e incluso el pelo de Jonathan tenía tomate.

Probablemente hubieran seguido peleando, si no hubiera sonado la puerta. Clary se paralizo, no se suponía que Valentine volviera tan temprano. Pero no era su padre quien estaba en la puerta, era una mujer: de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

Jonathan la reconoció inmediatamente.

_Jocelyn._

**Hasta acá el cap de hoy. Lo hice corto a proposito, *-* se viene el encuentro Valentine &amp; Jocelyn &amp; Jonathan &amp; Clary...**

**Comenten!**


	6. Jocelyn Morgenstern¡Que maldita bruja

Silencio. Un alfiler pudo haber caído a cinco kilómetros de allí y ellos lo hubieran oído. Era una escena extraña, Clarissa sobre Jonathan (ambos manchados con salsa que parecía sangre), con una mujer familiar mirándolos con horror.

Los ojos de Jocelyn obsevaron con horror al par de hermanos. Su hija menor, Clarissa, estaba sobre su hijo mayor, Jonathan, manchada con sangre. Ángel, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los vio por última vez.

Los ojos de Jonathan la miraban con odio y furia absoluta, pero los ojos de la niña no parecían reconocerla, como si no supiese que ella era su madre.

El mayor de los hermanos Morgenstern observaba a su madre con odio, en ese momento no reconoció ninguna otra emoción. Quería saltar sobre ella, golpearla, cubrirla, solo con tal de dejar de verla. Verla le traía malos recuerdos, entre ellos Clary llorando en voz baja, preguntándole porque su madre no la quería, una pregunta que él no podía responderle. Y su padre, gritándole que era su culpa que Jocelyn los dejára, que él era un monstruo.

Clary pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano, pero no sabía porque. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Busco en su memoria, tal vez fuera una mujer del Círculo que habían atormentado. Pero no, no podía identificarla y le resultaba familiar.

Se dio cuenta de la posción extraña en la que estaban, y se bajo rápidamente de Jonathan. Su hermano también se paró, dandolé miradas mortales a la mujer pelirroja.

Él no se dio cuenta de la ignorancia de Clary en cuanto a la identidad de Jocelyn. Pensó que ella estaba disimulando sus emociones, preparandosé para lo que venía.

En ese momento, Valentine entró a la mansión. Luciendo feliz de tener a su familia unida una vez más. Probablemente a Jonathan no le gustara Jocelyn, y a Jocelyn no le gustara Jonathan (a juzgar por las miradas que se daban entre sí) pero de seguro le encantaría Clarissa, la niña tenía un corazón más dulce que el de su hermano.

La tensión, tanto en el aire como en el humor, se podía cortar con una cuchilla. Jocelyn estaba paralizada, mirando a sus dos hijos; los hermanos intercambiaban miradas con sus padres y Valentine, que fue el que corto el silencio.

-Jonathan, Clarissa. Imagino que recuerdan a Jocelyn, ha vuelto y residirá en la mansión con nosotros.

Clary le echo una mirada a Jonathan, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa. ¿Quien es ella?

-Padre, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto, ignorante a las miradas hostiles.

Valentine parecía sorprendido, había esperado que su hija reconociera a su esposa. Al parecer, no lo hacía.

-Clarissa, ella es tu madre.

_Traidora_. Esa fue la primera palabra que sonó en su mente.

_-Toda una copia de Jocelyn..._

_-Esperemos que no haya heredado su carácter._

_-Prefirío al submundo antes que a ustedes..._

Antiguas palabras, pero todas gritaron en su cabeza. Quería gritarle, chillarle y preguntar porque lo había dejado con su padre. No había nada malo en ellos. Quería llorar y quería echarle en cara todo a Jocelyn.

-¡Traidora!-chillo- ¡¿Por que tiene que quedarse?!

Valentine estaba enojándose, y no le había gustado el arrebato de su hija.

-No le hables así a tu madre.

-¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡Es tanto mi madre como lo es tu esposa! ¡Ella nos dejo por el submundo! ¡No mere- y se detuvo por el repentino dolor en la mejilla, que la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo.

Valentine la había abofeteado.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, Clarissa.

La niña se encogió en el suelo, con una mano sobre su mejilla roja. Jonathan, que había observado el intercambio en silencio, cometió una estupidez.

Esta vez fue Valentine quien se encogió con una mano en el rostro. Jonathan le había devuelto el golpe. El adolescente sintió una satisfacción oscura al ver el dolor en la cara de su padre. Una mano pequeña se aferro a la suya: Clary, que seguía en el piso y lo miraba como si fuera su héroe.

Jocelyn seguía callada, no había dicho una palabra, se había limitado a mirar la pelea familiar. Se pregunto si las cosas eran así todos los días. Se estremeció al pensar en en Valentine golpeando a la niña. Clarissa aun era tan pequeña, ajena sl mal que hacía su padre.

Valentine trato de tomar a Jonathan por el cabello, pero él logro zafarse, solo necesito un segundo y sus manos estaban en el cuello de Jocelyn. Se inclino hacía ella, susurrándole en el oído:

-Ponle una mano encima a Clary y te matare mientras duermas, Mami.

Jocelyn jadeo por aire, y las manos de su hijo desaparecieron, ya que estaba siendo arrastrado por Valentine.

A Jonathan no le importaban las consecuencias, ya estaba hecho. Había asustado a Jocelyn y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sus ojos buscaron a Clary, que ya estaba parada y lo miraba con impotencia. Estoy bien, trato de decirle con la mirada.

-Muestralé nuestra habitación, Clarissa. Tengo que enseñarle respeto a tu hermano.-dijo Valentine, sonando muy enojado.

Clary se paralizo del miedo; iba a castigar a Jonathan. Todo era culpa de Jocelyn, si ella no hubiera aparecido, Clary no hubiera gritado, entonces Valentine no la hubiera golpeado y Jonathan no la hubiera defendido.

Era mejor pensar en ese lío que pensar que era su culpa, por no quedarse callada.

Su padre y su hermano habían desaparecido, seguramente yendo al sótano. Y Clary se dio la vuelta, encarando a su madre.

-Vamos, hay que subir.-dijo sin emoción, un truco que aprendió de Jonathan.

* * *

Una vez que habían llegado al tercer piso, Clary le mostró a Jocelyn su habitación, que también venía a ser la de Valentine.

Mientras subían, la niña se había limitado a mirar al frente. Solo un par de veces había mirado a su madre, y le había molestado ser tan parecida. Jocelyn había sido diferente, Clary pudo sentir su mirada en la nuca. Juzgándola.

Jocelyn había mirado de cerca a la niña, era igual que de bebé. Ojos verdes, pecas en la nariz, facciones pálidas y pelo rojo, que tenía muy largo de hecho. No era como su hermano, ella era pequeña, y parecía más tranquila. Incluso había notado como su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando supo que ella era su madre.

-Haz lo que quieras,-murmuro-seguramente habrá una cena esta noche. Clary conocía a su padre, y cualquier cosa era digna de una cena.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto confundida.

Entonces la niña sonrío oscuramente.

-Para _celebrar_ tu regreso.

A Jocelyn se le encogió el corazón al verla ser tan fría, ¿Que le había hecho Valentine para convertirla en aquello?

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?-eso pareció devolverle las emociones.

-¡¿Por qué yo te odio?! La pregunta es: ¿Por que nos odias tu a nosotros?-en la última pregunta su voz se suavizo.

-Jamás he dicho que los odiará a ustedes, yo solo odio a Valentine.-dijo, aunque a su mente vinieron las imágenes de ella mirando con asco a sus dos hijos, ¿los odiaba?

Clary estaba furiosa, Jonathan siempre le había dicho lo mala madre que había sido Jocelyn. ¿Y ahora decía que no los odiaba? Decidió usar la técnica de su hermano: herir los sentimientos.

Dejo que su seño se relajara y le dio una sonrisa suave.

-Y pensaste en Jon y en mí cuando te escapaste...

Los ojos de su madre se estrecharon.

-Pero..

-Y cuando dejaste a Valentine, por tu mejor amigo y su parabatai.

La niña la estaba atacando, y de alguna manera le dio en sus puntos débiles.

-He imagino que pensaste en nosotros en los doce años de libertad que tenías para disfrutar, mientras mi hermano y yo nos pudríamos en esta casa con Valentine.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Jocelyn.

Clary sonrío.

-Estoy _segura _de que no nos odias.

Y sin más se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Jonathan había pasado por muchos castigos, incluso mentales. Pero ninguno era tan doloroso como este. La espalda le ardía, y no podía haber más de un centímetro entre cada marca. Su padre le había gritado, absolutamente furioso.

A él no le importaba en ese momento, había defendido a Clary, y los ojos de la niña habían brillado solo para él. Solo debía esperar un rato, seguramente ella bajaría al sótano, ese lugar que tanto odiaban los dos, y curaría sus heridas; vendándolas, limpiándolas y poniéndole runas de curación, para adormecer el dolor fulminante de su espalda.

Pasaría un buen rato hasta que pudiera caminar bien, lo más probable es que su hermana lo obligara a quedarse en la cama. y su padre estaría muy ocupado con Jocelyn para que le importara.

Una ola de preocupación lo recorrió, ¿Y si Clary estaba siendo castigada ahora? ¿Y si Jocelyn la lastimaba? Su hermana era rápida, pero no era tan fuerte como él, y su madre podría con ella fácilmente.

La sola idea hizo que su sangre hirviera. Utilizando su fuerza excepcional, arranco sus muñecas de las cadenas que lo ataban, y hecho un lío sangriento y tembloroso camino hacía las escaleras del sótano.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, no se molesto en buscar ropa. Su camiseta estaba rota, y sus pies iban dejando huellas rojas por todo el piso.. Tampoco le importaba, las criadas parecían estar acostumbradas a limpiar los restos de las peleas y castigos.

Se escucho un ruido suave, muy parecido a un sollozo infánt. Jonathan camino -o se tambaleo- hacía el origen del sonido. Era Clary, que estaba sentada sobre la punta de las escaleras, con las rodillas en el pecho, y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jonathan pudo sentir la furia correr por sus venas. Si habían sido Valentine o Jocelyn...Habría un Morgenstern menos en la casa.

Ella levanto la vista, sintiendo su mirada, y todo su rostro cambio al verlo llegar ensangrentado.

-¡Jon!-chillo con voz rota, lanzándose a sus brazos, con cuidado de no tocar su espalda.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, levantándola para que se sentaran los dos. Pegando su espalda contra la pared, sintiendo el frío que aliviaba su dolor, la sentó en su regazo y dejo que llorara contra su hombro.

-¿Por que nos odia?-pregunto sorbiéndose la nariz.-¿Qué le hemos hecho a ella para que nos abandonara?

Jonathan no podía decirle la verdad, que ellos eran experimentos, que Jocelyn pensaba que eran monstruos, cuando solamente lo era él.

-Ella me odia a mí, y también a Valentine.-dijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras-Ella era una rebelde, traiciono al Círculo, y se escapo; sin pensar en nada más que salvarse a sí misma.

Clary entendió, él estaba tratando de decirle que no había nada malo en ella.

-Ella nos dejo-murmuro-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás Jon.

El mayor la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Te lo prometo.

-Júramelo por el Ángel.

Jonathan suspiro divertido.

-Te lo juro por el Ángel, que yo, Jonathan Christopher, jamas de dejare sola o te abandonare de ninguna manera, a ti, Clarissa Adele.-dijo con aire dramático al final-¿Suficiente para ti?

Clary sonrío, las lágrimas habían abandonado su rostro.

-Suficiente.

* * *

Jocelyn observaba aterrorizada, y ligeramente asqueada, a sus dos hijos. Se había logrado convencer de que no había nada malo en Clary.

Pero ahora que los veía...Era imposible de creer. Ya había dudado cuando los vio en la sala, justo cuando llegaron, pero ahora estaba segura.

Los abrazos posesivos, fingiendo ser cariñosos. Los ojos suaves, escrutando silenciosamente. Él la abrazaba, mientras le murmuraba cosas al oído. Lo reconoció en la manera de ser.

Esa era la manera en la que Valentine la miraba a ella.

**Hu Hu, Jocelyn sabe el secretito de nuestros hermanos...Aunque dudo que incluso ellos lo sepan xD**

**Aquí esta el capitulo, lamento subirlo tan tarde, es que ya lo tenía listo el jueves y Wattpad lo elimino 3: así que taraaaaaa**

**Comenten!**


	7. Descubrimientos, secretos y besos

No hubo una cena esa noche, ni la siguiente, o la siguiente a esa. Al menos para los hermanos Morgensterns. Lo cierto es que no habían querido bajar, incluso con las insistencias de su padre. Se habían quedado en la habitación de Jonathan tres días seguidos.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo allí últimamente, pero sobretodo se lo pasaban en el ático. Gran lugar para un par de chicos. Lo cierto es que desde allí se podía ver toda la casa y más. Y desde que Valentine se había olvidado de su existencia, los hermanos se dieron el lujo de vagar, solamente bajando para buscar comida.

Lo que más impresionaba a Jonathan es que su padre no había subido por ellos, pero parecía estar pasando todos los días con su querida esposa. Si bien nunca lo admitirían, eso era algo que les gustaba ver. Mejor que una novela, le había dicho Clary.

Actualmente, estaban sentados en una parte oculta de las escaleras-había bastantes pasadizos, y Jonathan conocía la mayoría-.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?-preguntó Clary, que estaba mordisqueando un pan de manteca.

Jonathan also las cejas.

-¿Segura que quieres saber?-devolvió objetivamente.

Clary se dio cuenta de la segunda intención y casi escupió el pan.

-¡Pervertido!-chillo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Seras tu por entender-replico sencillamente.

Nunca empezaba una guerra de palabras con Jonathan, él sabía ganarlas mejor que ella.

-Deberíamos bajar...Ya hemos pasado demasiados días en este lugar.-a Clary le sorprendió que su hermano lo sugiriera.

-Pero...¿Y si nos castigan una vez que bajemos?

-No dejare que te ponga una mano encima.-replico automáticamente-Dejare que me lo haga a mí.

Jonathan se levanto, ofreciéndole una mano. Caminaron escaleras abajo, y salieron de la casa. Parecía un buen día para quedarse en el bosque.

* * *

Jonathan tenía un plan, y ese plan incluía escapar de esa casa de locos. Junto a su hermana, por supuesto. Sabía perfectamente a donde irían, Valentine tenía un apartamento mágico-según había leído-y aquel pasaba por diferentes portales para llegar a cualquier lugar del mundo.

Era una buena perspectiva, ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, pero debía esperar un poco más. En caso de que tuvieran que hacer un escape rápido Clary no era tan rápida como él. Todavía le quedaban detalles sueltos, pero suponía que para el final de ese año los dos estarían en paz.

Ahora, mientras el la veía perseguir las liebres, se prometió a sí mismo que la cuidaría. Se sentía incapaz de sentir nada parecido a nadie más. Que ironía, pensó amargamente, la única persona en la que había pensado de esa manera era su hermana menor.

Si alguien más pensaba como él lo hacía...Bueno, no tenía que preocuparse, solo la quería como a una hermana.

_Sigue repitiendo eso, tal vez termines creyéndolo_, cacareo la voz en su cabeza, que venía haciendo varios comentarios como ese.

Jonathan quiso golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol. Solo para callar a esa molesta voz, siempre estaba diciéndole que hacer, y a veces tenía la tentación de hacerlas. Pero no con Clary...No, él no podía ver a sus bellos ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas, mirándolo con terror.

Claro que no, a veces era mejor callar a la voz, por buenas que fueran sus sugerencias.

Sería su pequeño secreto.

* * *

Clarissa Morgenstern no era una chica enamoradiza. En parte, porque no había visto a una persona de su edad en sus doce-casi trece años de vida. Después, porque los hombre que había conocido, o estaban parcialmente locos, o eran parientes suyos.

Pero esa última parte no contaba en su mente.

Conocía a una persona, una que hacía que su corazón latiera locamente, muy especial. Era un chico guapo, alto, que llenaba sus carpetas de dibujo, e incluso las secretas, tenía un par de ojos negros, que parecían saber todos sus secretos, con un cabello platino, que parecía un pedazo luna. Y que la protegía de cualquier mal.

Una lástima que fuera su hermano.

Esto no fue así siempre, claro esta. Para ella siempre había sido el chico alto-presumido de su hermano mayor, aquel con el que jugaría tranquilamente-o no-y él que la protegía de sus pesadillas.

Pero últimamente, lo veía más...¿Guapo? No importaba, pero ella lo quería de otra manera. Pero la sola idea de él mirándola con asco, aquellos ojos negros mirándola con burla...No podía permitirse algo así por sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Aunque su hermano no sería tan malo si se enteraba...O al menos eso esperaba.

Él no tenía que saberlo.

Sería su sucio secreto.

* * *

Esa noche había una fiesta. Clary lo había oído de un par de criadas, y había corrido a Jonathan. Ahora tenían un plan.

-Solo un par de bromas,¿Verdad?-decía con una sonrisa.

Jonathan se la devolvió.

-Si es lo que quieres...

Ahora, estaban robando cosas de la alacena de criados, nadie los noto, ya que todos estaban preparándose para esa noche. Huevos, aceite...Los hermanos Morgensterns podían ser extraños, pero sabían como divertirse.

Después de haber robado una cantidad considerable de cosas, subieron por un pasadizo al ático; lugar de protección y escondite.

-Nada como robar comida...-comento Jonathan mientras comía- Me recuerda a cuando eramos niños.

-Seguimos siendo niños.-le recordó con diversión.

-Tal vez tu.-A Clary se le encogió el estomago al escuchar eso, ¿Su hermano la consideraba una niñita? De repente, ya no quería comer.

-Tu tampoco eres ningún adulto, sabes.

-Eso demuestra que eres una niña.

-Tu te comportas como una.

Esa podía ser la segunda cosa favorita de Jonathan, hacerla enojar, ponerla roja y furiosa, para que saliera a perseguirlo por todos lados. Y eso era justo lo que hacían.

Clary lo estaba persiguiendo, una sonrisa desafiante persistía en su rostro sonrojado. Y él saltaba sobre las cajas y otras cosas, esquivándola lo mejor que podía. Jonathan estaba riéndose, solo para provocarla, gritándole lo lenta que era y que nunca lo atraparía. Ella, con la cara roja, le chillaba que cerrara la boca, o lo lamentaría cuando le pondría las manos encima.

En un mal movimiento, ella se tropeso con un fierro salido, cayendo sobre Jonathan. Y enviándolo a la vez al suelo. Él les dio la vuelta, de manera que recibió el impacto y ella cayo sobre él. Clary estaba jadeando ligeramente por el cansancio, cuando recupero las ganas, trato de levantarse. Pero no lo logro, porque Jonathan la estaba sosteniendo de las caderas. Manteniéndola cerca de él.

El ático estaba oscuro, y hacía calor allí arriba, o tal vez era solo ella. Estaba mirándolo fijamente, a sus ojos color ónix. Su olor no había cambiado seguía oliendo a algo picante, y esta vez, a metal. Y sus ojos parecerían estar brillantes con emoción.

Ella era hermosa, no había otra manera de expresarlo. Había sido un tiempo desde que la tenía tan cerca, sin contar las veces que ella tenía pesadillas. Ahora, el olió profundamente, aspirando su aroma, que había cambiado tanto; ya no olía a chocolate y a fresas. Su olor había cambiado, más natural, pino y pintura.

Si él se inclinaba lo suficiente, podría besarla. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en hacerlo. Cuando se inclino hacía su rostro, ella hizo lo mismo, y un calor agradable se asomo en su pecho, por un segundo se permitió creer que su hermana se sentía de la misma manera.

Probablemente lo hubiera besado, sus labios sabrían a metal, pero a le hubiera gustado de todas formas, y los de ella sabrían a miel, dulces y suaves en su contra.

Probablemente. SI alguien no hubiera entrado antes.

La puerta del ático se estrello contra la pared, y los hermanos se separaron como si quemaran. Clary quedo contra la pared, jadeando incluso de sorpresa. Jonathan estaba en el suelo, muy sorprendido.

Hubiera sido mejor cualquier otra persona, cualquier otra persona, excepto la que los miraba en la puerta.

Jocelyn.

* * *

Jocelyn Morgenstern-Ángel, odiaba ese apellido-se encontraba vagando por la casa. Algo que hacía a menudo. Pero ahora con la orden de ir a buscar a sus hijos. Valentine le había dicho que tenía deberes que cumplir como esposa. Y entre los muchos, y desagradables, estaba ser la madre de sus hijos.

Ella no odiaba a Clarissa, se había dado cuenta últimamente, la niña parecía ser manipulada por su padre y su hermano. Principalmente Jonathan. Y eso hacía que Jocelyn desconfiara, a menudo se encontraba pensando en las cosas que él era capaz de hacerle.

Si la había amenazado frente a Valentine, él podía ser capaz de todo. Jocelyn se estremeció ante la idea de lo que podría hacerle a la niña. Ella veía la manera en la que la observaba, así no veían los hermanos a sus hermanas.

Ahora, estaba caminando al ático. Le había preguntado a una criada donde podrían estar, y podría jurar que aquella francesa no quería decirle la verdad, pero nadie desobedecía a la esposa de Valentine. Ni siquiera si ella no quería tal titulo.

No escuchaba ningún ruido detrás de la puerta, por lo que supuso que no había nadie allí. Pero luego escucho un suspiro, y se decidió por abrir la puerta. Jamas espero ver ese espectáculo frente a ella.

* * *

Clary estaba paralizada, rezando en el nombre de todos los ángeles que aquella mujer no se diera cuenta de su secreto. La situación anterior había sido...Como parte de un sueño. Pero se había terminado abruptamente, gracias a su madre.

La mujer los miraba fijamente, el horror no disimulado en sus ojos.

-Su padre los quiere abajo.-dijo con voz monótona-Asistirán a la cena esta noche.

**Fin del cáp!**

**Se que muchos querran acuchillarme por esto...Y no los culpo. Pero ya, me costo escribir el cap. Se adonde quiero llevar la historia, pero me falta la inspiración para llegar a esos eventos.**

**Igual, seguire actualizando lo mas rapido posible.**

**COMENTEN!**


	8. El secreto de Jonathan

Jonathan nunca había estado tan enojado, o frustrado. Maldijo el nombre de su madre en tres idiomas diferentes. Clary no lo había mirado desde que Jocelyn entro. Mientras caminaban ella ni siquiera se metió en su cuarto, se fue directamente al de ella.

¿Las cosas iban a ser así ahora? ¿Ella estaba tan avergonzada? ¿O es que le tenía miedo ahora? Las preguntas volaban en su mente, confundiendolo. A la vez de hacerlo sentir nervioso. También se sentía arrepentido, probablemente había arruinado para siempre su relación con su hermana.

Tuvo ganas de estar en el bosque, solo para golpear su cabeza contra el árbol (no por primera vez).

Se puso la camisa, solo para descubrir que le quedaba pequeña. Claro, hacía tanto tiempo desde que había estado en una cena con su padre que ya no le quedaba la ropa formal. Camino hasta la puerta, y se dirigió al cuarto de Valentine, donde esperaba encontrar ropa.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio que una luz salía por una puerta abierta. Era la habitación de Clary, y en contra de su voluntad, camino hasta allí. Jocelyn también estaba adentro, y parecía estar teniendo una acalorada discusión con Clary. Pero él solo llego a escuchar una parte.

-¡No lo entiendes Clarissa! ¡Era la razón por la que los deje! ¡Tu hermano es un demonio, Jonathan es un monstruo!

Y su mundo se derrumbo.

No.

NO.

¡NO!

Maldita Jocelyn. Tantos años de guardarse el secreto...Sintiendo esa emoción asquerosa, por mentirle a su hermana, la única persona que confiaba en él, y la única en la él confiaba. Ahora seguro que no. Ella debía odiarlo, ella debería estar aterrorizada de él. Casi trece años de compartir la cama, y los secretos con un demonio.

¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? Debía tenerle asco y miedo.

¿Qué pensaría de lo que había pasado en el ático? Oh Ángel, ahora si que debía arrepentirse.

Necesitaba escapar, le faltaba el aire, y una sensación poco familiar se hizo cargo de su garganta. Ardor, y ¿los ojos se le humedecían? No, no se lo permitía. Sin derramar una lágrima, camino hasta la habitación de su padre, para cambiarse. Si Clary ya no lo quería, mejor no verla, no quería que le echara en cara...que ya nadie lo quería.

* * *

_Idiota. Idiota. _Clary pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, o haber saltado por las escaleras.

¿Como se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? ¡Solo el ángel sabía lo que Jonathan pensaba de ella ahora! Con lo burlón que era su hermano, probablemente le gritaría, o se reiría de ella, y de su enamoramiento estúpido.

Sus pensamientos tormentosos pensamientos la siguieron hasta el final del pasillo junto a Jocelyn. Podía sentir su mirada en la nuca, como si ella supiera exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos.

Incluso se metió con ella en la habitación, Clary estaba lista para echarla pero Jocelyn la interrumpió.

-Los vi-dijo simplemente, Clary no dijo nada-A ti y a tu hermano, ¿Acaso...Acaso te ha hecho daño?

Clary enrojeció.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Jon?! El no me ha hecho nada, y no lo haría. No se lo que haz visto, pero te has equivocado.

Que feo se sentía, solo poder hablar juntas a los gritos.

Jocelyn no le creía ni una palabra, ¿Porque lo defendía?

-Además-la voz de Clary ya era un grito- ¿Quién eres tu para juzgarlo? Tu nos dejaste, nos abandonaste. No eres nadie a mis ojos, como a los de mi hermano. Y aunque estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, no tendrías derecho a juzgarnos.

Para una niña de doce-casi trece años, Clary si que sabía dar su opinión.

-¡No lo entiendes Clarissa! ¡Era la razón por la que los deje! ¡Tu hermano es un demonio, Jonathan es un monstruo!

Su corazón se detuvo...¿Jonathan un monstruo? Podía ser frío, pero el...no, no, no, simplemente no.

-Estás mintiendo.-susurro, por que tenía que creer que era una mentira.

-No, te lo juro por el Ángel, no estoy mintiendo. Valentine le d-dio a Jonathan sangre de demonio cuando yo estaba embarazada. Él es un monstruo...Él no puede sentir...

Clary cayo de rodillas, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto Jocelyn!

Su madre le dirigió una larga mirada, antes de salir.

-Tu no eres como él Clary, no finjas que lo eres.

* * *

Se puso el vestido verde con movimientos rápidos y errantes. Trato de posar sus ojos en algo de la habitación. No podía concentrarse, y tampoco podía pensar.

Su hermano un demonio.

¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? Quisiera creer que él no lo sabía, pero no podía ni creerse a sí misma. Jonathan siempre había sido muy reservado, incluso cuidadoso, cuando hablaban de la desaparición de su madre, que tampoco sucedía a menudo.

¿Era posible que ella también tuviera algo? ¿Por eso es que ella se sentía así?

Jocelyn estaba equivocada, no había nada malo en su hermano. Ella...Lo convencería de que se lo dijera por su cuenta. Darle la oportunidad de explicarse, de explicar porque le mintió. Jonathan no es Valentine, se dijo. Él es el malo, ella y Jonathan no eran más que peones en su juego.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose al salón. Después de todo, era la primera vez que vería a tanta gente reunida. Y Jonathan no tenía que ser su única preocupación esa noche.

* * *

Había gente caminando por todo el salón, los hombre mayores, amigos de Valentine, junto con sus esposas. Hijas del Círculo todas bastante bonitas, jóvenes y mayores. Criadas y sirvientes yendo de un lugar a otro con bandejas de comida y copas de licor. Con que eso era una fiesta de su padre, pensó Clary admirando a la gran multitud. Probablemente los dibujaría más tarde.

Su hermano nadaba en su mente, sin dejarla disfrutar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y no era solamente por el nerviosismo de estar frente a su padre.

Jonathan estaba bajando las escaleras, inmediatamente atrayendo la atención femenina del salón. Claro, a la vista podía tener unos 18 años, mientras que seguía siendo un adolescente de catorce. Sus ojos buscaron a Clary por todo el lugar, ella estaba parada cerca de una mesa. Llevaba un vestido verde agua, que combinado con la luz del lugar, hacía que su cabello pareciera un halo de fuego.

_No te pongas romántico, ella todavía esta enojada contigo ¿recuerdas? _La voz molesta le informo. La respuesta era si, durante unos momentos había flotado en el olvido, haciendo caso omiso a los eventos desafortunados del día.

Solamente podía esperar que su hermana no estuviera tan enojada con él. Porque de seguro lo estaría, el que no se lo haya dicho, y el hecho de que lo escucho de la boca venenosa de Jocelyn, seguro sumaban puntos en su contra.

-Bienvenidos.-llamo una voz calma desde el centro de la habitación. Era Valentine, culto y elegante.-Los he reunido aquí para celebrar el regreso de mi esposa.-una ronda de aplausos-Y para planear estrategias, luego de la cena, aquellos a los que ya he avisado previamente, por favor diríjanse a mi oficina.

Jonathan casi se río en voz alta, los discursos de su padre eran tan reales como que ellos son el estereotipo de familia perfecta. Un padre psicópata, una pésima madre, un hermano muy demonio y una hermana muy ángel, menudo espectáculo debían ser.

* * *

En algún momento todos empezaron a bailar, los hombre tomaron a las mujeres y el cuarteto empezó a tocar, violines, piano...Era el ambiente perfecto para una película romántica, no para una fiesta de Valentine.

Jonathan tenía posados los ojos en Clary, que en ese momento estaba siendo invitada por Felix Rocklook a bailar. Ella acepto, solo porque notaba las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ella. Cuando el chico puso sus manos en la cintura de Clary, Jonathan apretó los dientes, tan duro que pensó que se romperían. Ese chico moriría, lenta y dolorosamente, luego él le cortaría la cabeza y la pondría sobre la chimenea de su habitación.

Solo para devolverle la jugada sucia, Jonathan le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas a Linnay Whiteclaw, quien se sonrojo ligeramente, y le dio una sonrisa coqueta, antes de aceptar su mano.

Clary miraba sobre el hombro de su pareja de baile, que de hecho le estaba hablando, pero ella no prestaba atención. Vio como su hermano sacaba a bailar a una bonita y alta chica rubia. Una sensación repugnante le recorrió las entrañas. El pensamiento de Jonathan con alguien más...La hacía sentirse mal del estomago.

Jonathan sostenía a la chica en sus brazos, dándoles la vuelta cada vez que había un cambio. Él no estaba interesado en ella, que parecía interesada en mostrarle el escote del vestido, solo miraba a su hermana. Bailar con otra persona.

_Ese deberías ser tu, pero ya perdiste la oportunidad. Debiste haberla besado cuando no sabía lo que eras._ La voz siempre elegía momentos malos para aparecer. Se estremeció, y la chica pareció tomarlo como algo bueno, porque se inclino más hacía él, pegando su nariz al cuello de Jonathan.

Clary estaba bailando con otra persona, un chico mayor que ella no conocía, pero su hermano seguía con la misma. Entonces lo vio, la chica se inclino, de una manera íntima, y puso sus labios contra la oreja de su hermano. Clary iba a vomitar, sin pedirle disculpas a su compañero, salió corriendo del salón, sin llamar la atención, puesto que todos estaban bailando.

Mientras corría, se metió en su habitación, quitándose el vestido y enfundándose solamente en una camiseta de mangas largas negra, que era de Jonathan. Ya podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Que tonta había sido, ella iba a darle una oportunidad y el se iba con otra chica. Abrió la ventana rápidamente, y trepo con los ladrillos que había, y con sus manos aferrándose a los últimos, tomo impulso y quedo sobre el techo.

Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, que suerte más horrible. Raziel era muy injusto a la hora de decidir que hacer con cada vida. ¿Cómo un día, que había empezado tan bien, iba tan mal?

Justo cuando estaba por sollozar, alguien más subió al techo.

* * *

Cuando Clary se había ido, Jonathan había empujado lejos a la chica, como si quemara, y sin hacer caso a sus quejas e insultos. Que idiota había sido, él iba a explicarse con ella, y no, como un idiota se había ido con otra persona. Como si su hermana fuera reemplazable.

Él le había hecho daño, y no se sentía bien. Pero el la conocía, conocía sus secretos, y sobretodo, conocía sus escondites. Pasando por la ventana, se trepo a un árbol cercano, y de allí salto al techo. Ese siempre había sido su lugar secreto, su lugar favorito de toda la casa, aquel al que Valentine no podía ir. Su hermana estaba allí, hecha una bola en el piso.

-Oh Clary...-susurro, sintiéndose verdaderamente arrepentido.-Perdóname.

Fue corriendo hacía ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, con fuerza. Y ella envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se quedaron así durante un rato, pero tarde o temprano el silencio tenía que romperse. Fue Clary la que lo rompió.

-¿Porqué..Porqué no me lo dijiste?-susurro contra su cuello.

-No quería que te sintieras así-murmuro, sabiendo que le debía la verdad-No quería que me miraras con asco, o con miedo. Como lo haces ahora.

Entonces ella volvió la cabeza.

-¿Con asco o con miedo? Jon...¿Crees que por eso estoy llorando?

Ahora el parecía sorprendido.

-Si no es por eso, ¿Porqué?

-Estabas con otra chica.

Se le escapo, no quiso haberlo dicho. Era como si acabara de declararle de manera indirecta. Como si admitiera que estaba celosa.

Decidió seguir, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Sangre de demonio, o no, siempre seras mi hermano. Nunca te mirare con asco o con miedo, te lo juro por el Ángel.

Simples palabras, eso es lo que eran. Pero esa declaración '_siempre seras mi hermano_'.

-Clary, lo que paso hoy en el ático...

-¡No! No lo digas, no me digas que te arrepientes, por que yo no lo hago...-el la callo.

Por que sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, suaves, dulces con sabor al dulce de esa noche.

-Que bien, yo no te quiero como una hermana.

**Taraaaa**


	9. ¡¡Problemas a la vista!

Decir que las cosas iban bien, era mentir. Desde esa noche tan particular, los hermanos Morgenstern pasaban todo su tiempo juntos. Iban y venían de un lado al otro, Jonathan parecía estar mucho más relajado y Clary más feliz. Ya nada era incomodo, y Clary era la chica más feliz del mundo. Todo parecía brillar bajo una nueva luz, con la promesa de un futuro mejor.

Todo parecía tan surrealista, y probablemente fuera por que ella actuaba como una loca enamorada. Si, enamorada. Ahora podía admitirlo fácilmente, ya no había nada malo en ello. De todas formas, si estuviera mal, ¿Porqué su hermano dejaba que sucediera? Aunque él le había dicho que había algo malo en él gracias a la sangre de demonio, siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, evitando que hiciera cosas malas como él.

Todos parecieron darse cuenta de ese cambio en el ambiente, por más disimulados que trataran de ser. No se dieron cuenta de que estaban locos uno por el otro, pero si en sus cambios de humor. Los dos estaban considerablemente menos irritantes, y eso ya era mucho que decir.

Las escenas de aquella noche estaban en los cuadernos de Clary, aquellos que están escondidos debajo de su cama. La mayoría son un poco espeluznantes, pero capturan la esencia poderosa de su hermano y su luz personal. Se sonrojaba cada vez que veía los dibujos, le traían recuerdos muy buenos. También había dibujos que expresaban sus deseos, como de ellos dos mayores. Ella mucho más alta y bonita, y él más grande y musculoso.

Jocelyn había estado comportándose de manera extraña desde la fiesta. Sus ojos ya no los miraban, tratando de descubrir sus secretos, o tratando de acusar a los hermanos de sus malas acciones. Ya no se parecía a la mujer que había entrado a la mansión un mes atrás, era solo su fantasma, sin brillo en los ojos y con enormes bolsas bajo ellos.

Clary y Jonathan habían querido saber que estaba pasando, no es que se quejaran, se sentía bien no estar tan vigilados. Pero el cambio repentino preocupaba a Jonathan, y no quería arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a su hermana.

* * *

-Eres un pésimo modelo, Jon.-lo reprendió Clary-Quédate quieto de una buena vez.

Él no podía quedarse quieto. Estaban en la cama de Jonathan, él acostado y ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de sacar un buen dibujo. Pero el se negaba a quedarse quieto unos segundos, moviendo sus brazos, sacándose pelusas inexistentes del cabello y estirándose para acariciarle los cabellos a ella, lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

Ella seguro estaba empezando a irritarse, pero él no lo hacía con mala intención. Estaba nervioso, algo malo estaba pasando y él no sabía que. ¿Jocelyn sin vigilarlos? Algo malo pasaba, o iba a pasar. Se había acostumbrado a la mirada penetrante de su madre, y no tenerla lo hacía sentirse extraño. Debía darse cuenta de que estaba preocupándose.

No se dio cuenta de que Clary llevaba hablándole cinco minutos. Ahora ella lo miraba con mala cara.

-No quieres hacer esto.-no era una pregunta.

Ella se estiro a su lado, acariciándole los mechones rubios con lo dedos. Probablemente ella sabía que algo andaba mal, era la única persona que podía leerlo así. Él la envolvió en un abrazo, besando su frente.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-murmuró contra su pecho.

-Jocelyn.-susurró en respuesta con la cara en su pelo.

Clary sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ella no le había dicho sobre las sospechas de Jocelyn con respecto a los dos. La mujer pensaba que Jonathan lastimaba a Clary, en una manera...Fea, a falta de otras palabras.

-Siempre te preocupa Jocelyn, ¿Qué tiene esta vez?-preguntó en voz baja.

Él seguía acariciándole el pelo.

-Que bonito cabello...-susurro.

-No cambies de tema.

Ahora no tenía salida.

-No es nada, enserio.

-No te creo.

Clary sabía que algo andaba mal, y no entendía porque su hermano no se lo decía. Pero lo dejo pasar, de todas formas, ella no le estaba diciendo lo de Jocelyn.

Clary dejo en el escritorio su cuaderno, levantándose y apagando la luz.

-Vamos a dormir.-dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo.

Jonathan enredo sus piernas contra las de ella, abrazándola, y besando su frente una vez más.

-Duérmete Clary, estaré aquí cuando despiertes-dijo con voz calmante.

Y eso hizo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, los hermanos fueron despertados por un portazo y un grito, medio de asombro y medio de furia. Era Valentine, que tenía puesto sus ojos en Jonathan, quién tardo un segundo en comprender su mala situación.

Él y Clary. En la cama. Juntos. Ella era ángel y él demonio.

Sabía perfectamente lo que su padre pensaba en ese momento. Qué él le había hecho daño a Clary.

-¡Jonathan!-chillo Clary cuando fue tomado por su padre, antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la cama.

Pero Valentine no veía solo, un par de criadas evitaron que Clary los siguiera, a pesar de que ella forcejeara. Ella soltaba gritos horribles, mientras miraba a su padre golpear a su hermano. No un solo golpe, como ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, si no varios, que se oían y lucían muy dolorosos, Jonathan no se movía, no detenía a su padre de los horrores que cometía.

Jonathan no podía sentir los golpes, solo las palabras que su padre estaba gritándole. _Monstruo. Demonio enfermo. Le haz hecho daño a su hermana._ Esas eran las que más dolían, era un demonio, ¿No se supone que debería tener ventaja en aquello? Sin sentir nada. Pero lo sentía, mucho más de lo que él querría. ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño a su hermana? No, Clary lo quería, ella nunca estaría asustada de él. Él _jamas _haría daño.

En algún punto, Clary había logrado soltarse de las criadas, y sin ser una buena idea, se lanzo contra su padre. Golpeándole la espalda con sus pequeños puños, exigiéndole que soltara a su hermano.

Había sido una mala idea.

Valentine la empujo al piso sin ningún problema. Gritando una orden a las criadas, quienes recogieron a Clary del piso, empujándola por la puerta, llevándosela.

Mientras que Valentine arrastró por el pasillo a Jonathan, y este sabía a donde iban, al sótano.

* * *

Clary no tenía cabello. Al menos que unos cuantos palillos de medio centímetro contaran como pelo.

Las criadas, a orden de su padre, le habían rapado la cabeza. Clary no se había resistido ni quejado. Si su hermano podía aguantar los duros golpes de su padre, ella podía sobrevivir a una pequeña humillación. En cierto modo, le había dolido ver como caían sus largos mechones rojo oscuro al suelo. Ella extrañaría su cabello, pero tarde o temprano volvería a crecer.

Ahora lucía ojos más grandes, una rasposa sombra anaranjada le cubría la cabeza, su piel estaba más sonrosada (gracias a su falta de otros colores), parecía otra persona. No era bonita, pero tampoco era fea.

Se paso una mano por la superficie picuda de su cabeza y suspiro. Le costaría acostumbrarse, siempre había llevado el cabello largo y suelto.

Su hermano era su mayor preocupación en ese momento. Sabía que dolían los castigos de su padre, si bien nunca había padecido alguno. Su propia espalda temblaba al ver la de su hermano. Lo quería, y si bien podía ser un poco macabro, no se merecía semejante cosa.

Pero había un pregunta clara en su mente, ¿Quién los había delatado? Las criadas siempre habían sido sus compinches, al menos de Clary, nunca mencionando nada si encontraban ropa de uno un los cajones de otro, o si se pasaban el día en el ático o en el bosque. Seguro que no había sido Valentine, ellos habían pasado casi trece años durmiendo juntos sin ningún problema, no se daría cuenta ahora. Entonces solo quedaba alguien en la casa.

Jocelyn.

Rabia fría corrió por sus venas. Esa mujer se las vería con ella, pero primero tendría que preparse. Y con una sonrisa que prometía cosas oscuras, se fue caminando a la habitación de Jonathan, antes de buscar el cuchillo de su hermano.

* * *

Jonathan estaba encadenado, sufriendo el peor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. La espalda le ardía, nuevas y viejas cicatrices quemaban dolorosamente en su cuerpo. Lo brazos estaban estirados sobre su cabeza, en una posición dolorosa. Todo era dolor, todo ardía, cualquier movimiento lo hacía estremecerse de dolor, incluso para respirar.

Una luz reflejo su lugar en el sótano, probablemente era su imaginación, ya se estaba muriendo, o desmayando.

Pero no fue ninguna de las dos. Era su hermana, que venía con la cara roja de tanto llorar, y con un moretón en la mejilla. Lo más intrigante era su cabello, ya no estaba.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?-pregunto, y su voz salió rota.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste, se veía años mayor.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Tu no te ves mejor.

Él ignoró sus palabras.

-Voy a matar al que te hizo eso.

No se había dado cuenta del cuchillo en sus manos, incluso había sangre en el filo.

-Matar después, liberar ahora.

Y sin más corto las cadenas, dejando que el cuerpo de Jonathan cayera sobre su hombro. Debía haberse puesto una runa de fuerza, si no, no hubiera podido levantarlo a él, ni cortar a las cadenas.

Trato de arrastrarlo, con el cuchillo en una mano y otra enredada en su hermano. Y así subieron las escaleras, con esfuerzo. Apenas salieron del sótano, se desplomaron a un lado de la puerta. Clary garabateo un par de runas de curación en sus hombros y estomago.

Una vez que el dolor era maso menos soportable, Clary le habló.

-Tenemos problemas.

Y le relato lo sucedido.

* * *

_Minutos antes..._

Caminaba con paso decidido y un cuchillo. Iba hasta la habitación de Jocelyn. Iba a echarle en cara todo lo que estaba pasando, sin importar las consecuencias. Su hermano pudo con ellas, ella también lo haría.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, era temprano, y seguramente su querida madre dormía. Tenía razón, Jocelyn descansaba en la cama matrimonial. Clary se acerco lentamente, con su mano aferrándose al cuchillo con fuerza. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, le puso el cuchillo en la garganta, como Jonathan le había enseñado.

Los ojos de la cazadora mayor se abrieron como platos, sus instintos reaccionando como los de cualquier cazador de sombras.

-No grites-dijo Clary- Nadie te oirá, padre esta en el sótano, castigando a mi hermano. Por _tu _culpa.-pronunció con rabia.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!-Clary no le creyó, era como decir que no pintaba.

-No te creo-informó-Ahora dime, ¿Tanto odias a mi hermano?

Jocelyn no respondió la pregunta.

-No sabía...Te juro por el Ángel, no sabía que lastimaría a Jonathan-se estremeció en la última parada.

-Mientes-replico claramente-Nos viste el primer día, por no hablar de que conoces a Valentine desde hace años: sabes de lo que es capaz.

Habló tan fríamente que sorprendió a las dos.

-No podía dejar que te hiciera daño, solo quería ayudarte...-Clary la interrumpió.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-gritó-Mira lo que me ha hecho tu ayuda-dijo señalando su cabeza.-Jon nunca me ha hecho nada, jamas lo haría.

-Lo siento-susurro-Lo siento, Clarissa.

-Clary-dijo sin fuerza-Mi nombre es Clary.-se dio media vuelta para irse-La próxima vez que decidas ayudarme, avísame, me iré a vivir al bosque.

Ya estaba por salir cuando Jocelyn la detuvo.

-Espera-susurro-No fue solo por eso...E-Es que...

-¿Qué?-Clary dijo sin mucho animo.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Jonathan la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, le acarició la cabeza y le apretó la mano antes de hablar.

-Nos vamos a escapar.

Y Clary estuvo de acuerdo.

**Charaaaa, se pone interesante la cosa *-* Ya pues, el cap a ido dramático apropósito :) Ahora disfruten...Y no me tiren con nada **

**COMENTEN!**


	10. Lo que se escucha por las paredes

Planes eran susurrados por los hermanos en la oscuridad. Fantásticos; improbables; posibles; buenos; malos, había de todo tipo, pero había quedado claro que se llevarían a cabo. Uno, el más mínimo. Pero de alguna manera se escaparían de aquella casa infernal.

Jonathan se encontraba extrañando el cabello de Clary, mientras pasaba su mano por la superficie raspuda de su cabeza. Estaba acostado sobre su estómago, aún sin superar el dolor de su espalda ardiente. Solo había pasado un día, y las cosas iban tensas por la casa.

Se podía escuchar las diferentes respiraciones a lo largo, había tanto silencio. Ni las criadas hacían ruido, con las cacerolas y su charla incesante.

Clary estaba en silencio, dormida contra él. Parecía años mayor, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, su poco cabello quitándole el color a su cara y haciéndole palidecer. Se sentía mal por ella, por no poder protegerla, por no haberlo hecho.

Le acarició la espalda, cuando la escucho gemir en una pesadilla. Ahora parecían aparecer más a menudo, desde la llegada de Jocelyn. Nada había mejorado desde que aquella mujer volvió. ¿Por qué Valentine no pudo darse cuenta de que no lo quería? Hubiera ahorrado cicatrices, cabello, llantos y pesadillas.

Una vez más, lo recorrió el deseo de ir hasta la otra habitación y matar a su madre.

Clary se removió y él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. El deseo se detuvo, pensando en las consecuencias, tanto por él como para Clary. No podría buscar más problemas, eso significaría un obstáculo en su plan de escape.

Debía concentrarse en ello, nada de distracciones, nada de juegos, ni bromas y nada de Cla-

Se estremeció, ahora ella debía arrepentirse más que nunca de lo que habían hecho. Ya no podría permitirse aquello. Aquella cosa que lo hacía sentirse cálido por dentro y fuera, lo que sonrosaba las mejillas de su hermana, lo que la hacía sonreír. ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello?

Pero era aquello que había destruido a Valentine.

Pudo haber sido un gran líder, haber tenido una familia normal. Pero Jocelyn se volvió en su contra, destruyendo todo lo que había logrado, escapando y abandonándolo a él y a sus hijos.

No, Jocelyn no había destruido a Valentine. Él se destruyó solo, haciendo de su hijo un monstruo, sin haber aprendido la lección, le hiso lo mismo a su hija.

A ellos no les pasaría. Por los ángeles que no, jamás los destruiría.

Tal vez si podía sentir aquello tan cálido, ¿Cómo lo llamaba Clary?

Amor.

* * *

_Clary no quería despertar. Estaba teniendo mal sueño, que se transformó en uno bueno. Tal vez el primero que había tenido en toda su vida._

_Había una mujer, que le sonreía con sus grandes y afilados colmillos, pero no sentía miedo, solo una enorme familiaridad. Tenía serpientes colgadas de los hombros, era hermosa._

_Otros bailaban, pero lo más extraño era que, en el medio del salón, había una enorme cama. Y una mujer llorando. Entonces todo se transformó, la de las serpientes sostenía a alguien en sus brazos, a un bebé, no, a dos._

_\- Tu puedes salvarlas…-su sonrisa se hiso más grande-Te enseñare como, pero no las dejes morir. Son de las nuestras…Somos una especie, tú, ellas y tu hermano._

_Sálvalas Clary._

Se despertó de golpe, jadeando pesadamente. Había algo en su mente, le hacía cosquillas detrás de sus ojos…Una runa. Muy parecida a una estrella.

Se apresuró a bajar de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano. Agarro un lápiz que había en el escritorio, y dibujo la runa en un papel.

No sabía porque apareció, nadie podía crear runas. Lo más probable es que fuera una del Libro Gris. No tenía sentido creer lo contrario.

Por las dudas, guardo el dibujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, su hermano no necesitaba saberlo.

Él seguía dormido, ella se dio cuenta. No quería despertarlo, así que salió de la habitación, y comenzó a caminar en los pasillos. Sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar si Valentine la atrapaba. Se encontró caminando hasta el tercer piso.

Se escuchó un grito furioso de una voz femenina. Probablemente su madre, pero se mantuvo impasible con una calma espeluznante. Luego vino otra voz más calma, seguro de su padre. Estaban ahogadas por las paredes y puertas. Camino lentamente hacía la puerta, y pego la oreja contra la madera clara.

Sus ojos se abrían a medida que escucho la conversación.

* * *

Jocelyn estaba acostada sobre la cama, completamente tiesa. Valentine estaba en el baño, preparándose para ir a la cama. Pero ella no lo quería cerca, no desde la última vez.

-Jocelyn-pronunció en voz calma, y ella cerró los ojos, sin querer que él la viera tan vulnerable.

Ella se negaba a mirarlo, noto Valentine. Cuando el acerco su mano para posarla sobre su hombro, ella se estremeció y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo furiosamente.

-No te tenses, no es bueno para el bebé.

-_No me importa. _El bebé puede morir.

Valentine la tomo del hombro, igual que siempre lo hacía con Clary. Con fuerza, y Jocelyn gimió.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Sera mejor que no intentes nada.

Jocelyn río amargamente.

-_¡¿Al igual que lo que me hiciste a mí?!-_preguntó con sorna-Si, tal vez lo haga. Pero tú me harías tener a tu maldito hijo, _una y otra vez_.

-No tenías problemas con Clarissa y Jonathan.-trato de serenarse Valentine, porque si no, acabaría abofeteándola.

-Ellos habían sido frutos del cariño, de cuando aún no eras un monstruo, cuando yo te amaba-puso énfasis en el pasado-_Cosa que no volverá a pasar._

Valentine perdió el control, tomándola por los hombros, la empujo contra la cama. Mirándola con rabia desde sus pestañas blancas.

-_Me amas.-_dijo, aunque parecía estar convenciéndose a sí mismo-Déjame amarte Jocelyn.-agacho la cabeza y presiono sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella lo escupió.

-¡No!-chillo furiosamente-No te dejare lastimarme otra vez. Por tu culpa es-esta _cosa _existe.

Valentine la abofeteo.

-¡ME AMARAS JOCELYN! –Gritó-¡Lo has hecho una vez y lo volverás a hacer!

Gritó, y apretándola entre sus brazos, se aseguró de dejarla inconsciente, sin lastimarla. Se acostó a su lado, esperando a que el sueño lo llevara.

Pensó en su nuevo hijo, no debería…Pero ya estaba haciendo nuevos planes. Esta vez, se aseguraría de utilizar sangre de ángel, aún más de la que había usado con Clarissa.

Y con esos pensamientos, se durmió. Sin saber que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación.

* * *

Clary corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. _¿Qué, en el nombre de los ángeles, había hecho su padre? _No podía ser cierto, simplemente no. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, sentía que iba a estallar.

Ángeles, tuvo que haber hecho algo realmente malo en su otra vida para merecer esta. Sus manos subieron, para enredarse en sus rizos, pero no estaban allí. Suspiro con rapidez, sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico.

Tenía que decírselo a su hermano. Cosas como esas no podían ser guardadas…Que su padre era un monstruo, aún peor que él y ella. Ángel, ellos eran inocentes comparados con Valentine. Todo importaba, si Jocelyn los consideraba monstruos, no importaba, solo podían saltearse esa parte.

Pero, ¿Ella tenía el corazón para dejar a su nuevo hermano con Valentine y Jocelyn? La respuesta era no. No sería mejor que ellos si lo hacía…Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se merecía crecer en la manera que ellos lo hicieron.

Tenían que tener un plan, basta de fantasías locas de lo que podrían o no hacer. Había que salir de esa mansión y no volver jamás. Tan simple como eso. Pero ahora deberían esperar al nacimiento, Clary había tomado la decisión, se fueran o no, el niño se quedaba con ellos.

* * *

Jonathan estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, ignorante al dolor de su espalda por un rato. Cuando la puerta se estrelló contra el yeso, casi se cae de la cama al oír ese ruido.

Su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente. ¿Acaso Valentine le había hecho algo?

Pero ella estaba allí, parada frente a él con una expresión espeluznante. No parecía lastimada, simplemente mortificada.

-_Jon…_-susurro-No te imaginas lo que escuche.

Él la tomo entre sus brazos, ahora muy consciente del dolor en su espalda. Ella se sentó en su regazo, temblando violentamente. Con voz rota comenzó a hablar.

-_Tu… Tu dormías, no quise despertarte, odias que te despierte…_-ella se estaba sacudiendo, no podía llegar a la parte de la verdad-_Me fui a caminar, tuve un sueño raro, entonces salí. Fui a caminar. Camine mucho para arriba..._

Parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico, y Jonathan la abrazo con más fuerza. ¿Qué había visto que la había dejado en ese estado? Ella tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó su relato desde el principio.

Dejo a un lado la parte de su sueño, y le contó lo que había visto y escuchado en el tercer piso. La relación de su madre y su padre, los motivos de su embarazo. La verdadera razón del embarazo. Que Valentine estaba completa y absolutamente loco.

Jonathan escuchaba, sin querer creer en las palabras de su hermana. Todo aquello era muy extraño, Valentine nunca perdía el control, ni siquiera con ellos dos. Siempre permanecía calmado e impasible ante cualquier situación. Y las cosas que le había hecho a Jocelyn…Jonathan no se sintió mal por ella, pero con solo ver a Clary, se dio cuenta que su hermana si lo hacía.

Clary le relato su idea, que no podían irse sin llevar a su hermano con ellos. Ante eso, Jonathan protesto.

-Eso nos retrasará.-se quejó-Tú quieres salir de aquí tanto como yo, si nos quedamos, no nos iremos hasta dentro de nueve meses.

Ella realmente quería irse, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar un poco más.

-Nadie se merece crecer con Valentine y Jocelyn. _Solo._-aclaro-Yo te tengo a ti, ¿Pero a quién tendrá él? Sera el blanco directo de la ira de nuestro padre.

Jonathan sabía que Clary tenía razón. Y acepto su plan.

-Serán unos largos nueve meses.-afirmo Clary.

-Siempre puedo matarla, acabaría con el problema.

-¿Matar a nuestra madre embarazada? Eso es muy malo, incluso para nosotros.

Jonathan le regalo una sonrisa sombría.

-¿_Cuándo hemos sido normales?_

-Jamás, y espero que nunca lo seamos. La gente normal es aburrida.

Ella le dio otra sonrisa. Y se acostó a su lado. Últimamente dormían mucho, recientemente habían pasado todo el día durmiendo, y era de noche. Así que cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir. Jonathan le dio un beso en la frente.

-_Duerme bien Clary._

**taraaaan ¿Que les pareció? Ya se como sera el próximo capitulo. Ya se que pasara, y en mi país se vienen las vacaciones así que tendre más tiempo! **

**Una cosa más, aquel que adivine que runa era la que Clary vio (que es muy obvio) recibira un adelanto del proximo capitulo ;)**

**COMENTEN!**


	11. Creadora de Vida

El primer trimestre fue una pesadilla. Jocelyn se la pasaba gritándole a todo el mundo, incluso a Valentine. Estaba de mal humor constantemente. Molestando a cualquiera que viviera allí.

Comía y dormía _mucho. _Cuando no estaba peleándose con todos, estaba comiendo toda la alacena, para luego echarse a dormir. Y volver a repetir la rutina.

Ya no perseguía a los hermanos. Parecía estar muy ocupada revolcándose en su propia miseria. No los vigilaba, fue como si ya no le importara lo que hicieran sus hijos.

Sufría constantes cambios de humor, algunos días se negaba a comer, encerrándose en su habitación, hasta que Valentine la sacaba mientras ella gritaba y forcejeaba.

Los peores días (que eran los más graciosos para Jonathan y Clary) eran aquellos en los que Jocelyn estaba tan enojada, que empezaba a quejarse sobre lo malo que era Valentine, dándole codazos y bofetadas, que el hombre no devolvía. Clary tenía que meterse el puño en la boca para no echarse a reír, la situación era demasiado ridícula.

Jonathan parecía estar terriblemente incómodo cuando su madre hablaba con él. No es que fuera una larga y seria conversación. Pero bastaba para molestarlo, ella los delataba, había hecho que lo azotaran y había hecho que Clary perdiera su cabello, _y_ _hablaba con él como si nada._

Las cosas perdieron algo de tensión, Valentine dejo en paz a Jonathan y a Clary, dejándolos en el olvido y proyectando toda su atención en su esposa y en su hijo no nacido.

No es que a ninguno realmente les importara.

Ellos se toman su tiempo para hacer lo que quieran. Jonathan era un gran jugador de Scrabble, y Clary se dedicó a pintar las paredes del ático con deslumbrantes dibujos. Pero su actividad favorita era no hacer nada.

Jonathan tenía la cabeza de Clary sobre su regazo, el pelo le había crecido un poco, enrulándose en las puntas. Él lo acariciaba ligeramente, como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho bajaba y subía con cada respiración.

Amaba las tardes como esas.

El atardecer brillaba desde la ventana, iluminando la habitación con un suave resplandor anaranjado. El resto estaba oscuro, jugando con la vista de Jonathan y Clary.

-¿Por qué los bebés tardan tanto en nacer?-preguntó Clary a la oscuridad.

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó Jonathan, ligeramente sorprendido-Solo han pasado tres meses…

-Tres meses es mucho tiempo en esta casa.-murmuró.

-Entonces cálmate. Solo faltan otros seis.

Clary gruño con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso es muchooo.

Jonathan se río.

-La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo virtudes?

* * *

El segundo trimestre era peor.

Jocelyn estaba muy gorda. Demasiado gorda. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para quejarse de aquello. Los cambios de humor habían empeorado, la mitad del tiempo parecía estar perdida por Valentine y la otra mitad parecía estar planeando su asesinato.

Clary y Jonathan yacían en el precioso olvido. Pasaban casi todos los días planeando su grandioso escape. Las ideas fantásticas de Clary mezcladas con el realismo prudente de Jonathan. Las posibilidades crecían día a día, lo único que tenían en la mente era probar el sabor de la libertad.

No había muchos cambios fuera de eso, excepto las horribles pesadillas de Jocelyn. La madre de los hermanos se despertaba gritando en el medio de la noche, causándole pesadillas a Clary. Jonathan llegó hasta el punto de no poder despertarla, y una angustia horripilante lo recorría cada vez que la veía gritar sin poder hacer nada.

Era su propia pesadilla.

Valentine lograba encerrarse en los sótanos con frecuencia, haciendo quien sabe qué. Jonathan tenía en mente un par de cosas; uno, que probablemente estuviera vagando por ahí, o, dos, que estuviera preparando un nuevo experimento súper malvado contra su nuevo hijo. La segunda parecía la más sensata.

Además de aquello, nada había cambiado.

Clary seguía impaciente por la gran escapada de la casa, sin pasar un día sin pensar en la libertad.

-¿Adónde iremos cuando salgamos?-le había preguntado a Jonathan.

-Adonde tú quieras. Podríamos ir a Beijing, Tokio, Londres, Nueva York…-él tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras le comentaba aquello.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería estar afuera.-tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, no había pasado los bosques de esa casa desde hace trece años, cumplidos en el mes anterior.

-Ya lo veras, veremos todo el mundo. Te prometo que jamás pondremos otro pie en esta casa.

Era una promesa muy tentadora, que Clary acepto sin pensar.

Ya habían pasado trece años, ¿Qué eran unos meses más? Nada. Solo había que ser pacientes, y la libertad se posaría delante de sus caras.

* * *

El último trimestre fue sin duda el peor de todos.

La madre de los hermanos Morgenstern estaba insoportable. A ese paso ya no podía caminar, estaba demasiado hinchada, le recordó a Clary a una ballena. Se quejaba todo el tiempo, pasaba los días en la cama y rara vez la veían por la casa.

Ahora se veía más triste, sus ojos eran una tormenta verde, que parecían ocultar secretos oscuros. No parecía conmover a Jonathan, pero sin duda lo logro con Clary.

Valentine parecía pensativo y emocionado con el nacimiento de su hijo. Se le veía entusiasmado y algo más, algo que retorció el estómago de Clary. Trato de ignorarlo lo más que pudo, pero cada vez que lo veía con aquella expresión, tenía ganas de correr.

Se escuchaban sus gritos, de frustración y dolor, siempre durante la noche. Clary la oía desde la cama de su hermano, y no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella. Nadie se merecía aquello. Pero luego recordaba a su largo cabello, y a la espalda desnuda y roja de su hermano, y la compasión desaparecía hasta ser un antiguo recuerdo, nada importante.

Los planes crecían día a día, incluso tenían uno oficial. En cuanto faltaran un par de semanas para el nacimiento, Clary se encargaría de robar un par de cuchillos de la sala de armas, en caso de que hubiera problemas a la hora del escape. Jonathan tenía guardada la copia de la llave de la puerta principal, que venía a ser la llave maestra de toda la mansión. Los caballos los esperarían en el establo, donde siempre estaban.

Parecía demasiado sencillo, pero gran parte de ese plan, era alimentado por la esperanza de Clary.

Ahora Jonathan se iba acostumbrando a la idea de su nuevo hermano, sobretodo porque Clary lo obligaría, de una manera u otra, a llevarlo con ellos dos.

Para el último mes del tercer trimestre, Clary ya tenía escondidas un par de dagas, debajo de su colchón. Cada día parecía que iba a ser el indicado, el día que marcaría el punto de su huida. Pero ese día parecía no querer llegar.

Cada día faltaba menos, se repetía continuamente. Todo iba a estar bien y ellos serían libres.

* * *

Y llego el momento tan esperado.

Jocelyn se había dormido con dolor en el estómago. Lo había ignorado, sin importarle en absoluto lo que pudiera pasarle a su futuro hijo. Pero cuando se despertó a media noche con agua caliente corriendo por sus piernas, pareció un buen momento para entrar en pánico.

Su grito resonó contra las paredes, y sus oídos se agudizaron, permitiéndole escuchar los pasos apresurados de las criadas. Se preparaba para dar a luz.

Solo pudo sentir el horrible dolor, todo era una falta de definición después de eso.

* * *

Jonathan se había despertado, un grito atronador se escuchó desde el otro piso. Clary se sentó erguida, al sentirlo a él salir de la cama.

-¿Jon…?-pregunto con voz ronca de sueño.

Él solo la miró, poniéndose los pantalones y la camiseta rápidamente.

-Es el momento Clary.

Eso pareció despertarla por completo. Ella se bajó de la cama, poniéndose la ropa a toda prisa, saliendo disparada al tercer piso.

Jonathan iba junto a ella.

Cuando llegaron, sin perder el tiempo, empujaron la puerta y se metieron a la habitación de sus padres. Las criadas levantaron la vista al verlos, solo eran dos, y pararon rápidamente cuando Jonathan se los ordeno con voz firme.

Lo más extraño, era que Valentine no estaba por ninguna parte.

Jocelyn parecía no estar consciente de lo que pasaba. Solo gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se sacudía de un lado al otro por debajo de las sábanas. Jonathan sabía que tenían que salir, si las criadas no la ayudaban, Jocelyn podía desmayarse, y lastimar a los bebés.

Con un grito de furia, Jonathan ladró de mala manera a las criadas. Ambos hermanos salieron al pasillo, si bien Clary quería quedarse.

Se escucharon gritos durante lo que parecieron horas, si bien habían sido cuarenta minutos. Una criada salió al pasillo, con una expresión de tristeza, les comunicó la noticia a los hermanos.

-Ha nacido muerta.

* * *

Dos meses atrás, Jocelyn encontró un libro de Valentine. En este, decía su nuevo plan con sus hijos. Sangre de ángel, disuelta durante meses en la comida.

Jocelyn quiso morir. No podía permitirse otro experimento, otro mal a ese mundo, así que, con el corazón en la garganta, tomo un veneno particular. Uno que había encontrado en los laboratorios de su esposo. Uno que sería capaz de matar a aquellas…_cosas. _

No se sorprendió al ver la expresión de las criadas. Sabía que había nacido muerto, no quiso escucharlas cuando les comunicaron la noticia. No tenía ganas de sentir culpabilidad. Se convenció así misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Entonces sintió un dolor punzante, directamente en sus regiones inferiores, estaba tan cansada que no podía gritar, así que la oscuridad se la llevo.

* * *

Clary parecía tener el corazón roto. Tantos planes…Tantas esperanzas rotas en un segundo. Exigió ver al niño, descubriendo que era en realidad una niña. Pura e inocente, que no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer aquello.

Ella se había deslizado a la habitación de su madre, para decirle algo, chillar, o simplemente gritar. Era lo único que quería hacerle.

Algo extraño pasaba allí, y fue cuando lo vio. Otro bebé. Pero este sí mostraba señales de vida.

El corazón de Clary volvió a latir dolorosamente. Allí estaba. Tan quieto, tan necesitado.

-¡Jon!-chillo con voz rota.

El mayor corrió hasta allí. Había querido darle un tiempo a solas a Clary, sabiendo que esta se había encariñado con el niño antes de siquiera conocerlo.

-Está vivo…Uno de ellos está vivo.

Le paso el otro a su hermano, mientras corría a tomar al otro.

-Una niña-susurro-Gemelas.

Pero esta no lloraba. Se suponía que los bebés lloraban al nacer. Clary le palmeo la espalda, tratando de despertarla. Pero nada pasaba, sintió más lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces apareció. La runa. Hace meses que la había imaginado, de una manera u otra sabiendo su significado. Jamás la había utilizado.

Camino con pasos robóticos hasta la mesa de noche. Allí abrió un cajón y saco una estela. Con dedos temblorosos poso la runa sobre el corazón del bebé.

No abrió los ojos, y Clary comenzó a entrar en pánico.

_La runa está hecha para dos. Dos personas. Un conjuro, se pertenecerán, hermanas de carne y alma._

-Dámela…

Jonathan le dio a la otra niña sin protestar, cuando estuvo a punto de posar la estela sobre la piel del bebé, alguien entro por la puerta.

* * *

Jonathan cubrió la cubrió a toda prisa, echándole la sabana encima.

-Me han dijo que nació muerta.-murmuro Valentine. Se veía pálido.

-Lo está-dijo Clary en respuesta-Deja que nosotros quememos, padre.

-No. No merece un funeral de cazador…No ha vivido para su primera batalla, entiérrenla.-dijo fríamente.

En cuanto el cazador mayor salió, Clary se abalanzo sobre Jonathan, trazando la runa sobre el corazón de la otra niña.

Entonces se escuchó. Aquel maravilloso sonido, proveniente de dos bocas diferentes.

Gemidos, estaban vivas.

* * *

Clary reprimió su felicidad a lo largo del pasillo. Ambos hermanos corrían escaleras abajo. Buscando su escape, su liberación.

Ella había salvado una vida, no, dos vidas. Su hermano no había hecho preguntas, ella sabía que vendrían, pero lo estaban posponiendo, ahora solo podían ser felices.

Valentine era un monstruo. Jocelyn era un monstruo. No los volverían a ver jamás.

Jonathan sostenía a una de las niñas en sus brazos, torpemente, y Clary sostenía a la otra. Se habían metido a la habitación de Jonathan.

-Te amo.-susurro Clary, abrazándolo mientras dejaba a la niña sobre la cama.

-Yo igual-él la estrecho entre sus brazos, sin intención de dejarla ir.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-La mujer de las serpientes me lo dijo.-devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Lilith…-murmuro con los ojos abiertos.

Clary le echo una mirada a las gemelas, que estaban durmiendo una a lado de la otra.

-Es un lindo nombre…Podríamos ponerle a una Lilith.

-Y Lucifer.-dijo Jonathan, pero no cambio al ver la expresión de Clary-Lu y Ly. Lucifer y Lilith Morgenstern.-proclamo con orgullo, mientras abrió un portal con los anillos mágicos-un regalo de las hadas a Valentine-.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?-pregunto él y ella se asustó. Su voz temblaba, nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Si-su voz sonó firme, para nada como se sentía-Corramos, y jamás miremos atrás.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Eso está bien para mí.

Sus labios se posaron en los de ella, por una fracción de segundo, antes de que los cuatro desaparecieran junto al portal.

**Acabo de morir escribiendo esto, espero les guste ;))**

**COMENTEN!**


	12. Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos

Se habían establecido en la casa. Era realmente enorme, tres habitaciones, cuatro baños, dos salas y una cocina. Por no hablar de que era hermosa, decorada y llena de cualquier cosa que podrían utilizar para vivir cómodamente allí.

Las gemelas eran ruidosas, chillaban y lloraban una hora de dos. A Clary le gustaba escucharlas, le recordaba que estaban vivas.

Le gustaba pensar que Valentine estaba ardiendo en el mismo infierno, aunque sabía que no era verdad. En ese momento debía estar gritándole a todo el mundo, chillando incluso, preguntando, exigiendo saber cómo fue que sus hijos desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana.

El pensamiento la hace sonreír, está muy feliz como para que Valentine lo arruine. Todo se siente como un gran y buen sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. No es que le importe, ahora mismo todo está saliendo muy bien, y prefiere ignorar el hecho de que su padre puede estar buscándoles en ese mismo instante.

Jonathan parecía disfrutar aún más que ella, sin tener que estar ante los abusos de su padre. La suerte parecía estar de su lado, cosa que nunca antes había pasado antes. Tenía a su, bueno, a sus hermanas: a salvo. Era un gran logro.

Ahora eran realmente libres, podían hacer lo que quisieran: nadie les diría que hacer ni a donde ir. Valentine pertenecía a otra existencia, esta les pertenecía, eran dueños de su propio mundo. Él tenía quince y Clary trece, ya habría tiempo para reponer lo que perdieron en el pasado. Ahora solo debían preocuparse por el presente y el futuro, por nada más.

La libertad era un sabor nuevo para los dos; una mezcla dulce y fuerte.

Clary no podía esperar para salir de la casa. Si bien era un lugar cómodo, no podía dejar de añorar el escape. Se sentía como si aquello pudiese terminar, como si apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la casa, su padre se los llevaría para hacer quien sabe que con ellos.

Si bien Jonathan le había dicho un millón de veces que el apartamento era incapaz de ser rastreado, ella no podía abandonar sus dudas, ni su cautela.

Tantos años en la Mansión Morgenstern le habían enseñado a no confiar.

* * *

Valentine estaba hecho una furia. Tan simple como eso. Había pasado una hora desde que había dejado a sus hijos, como ellos no volvían, él había salido a buscarlos, con su temperamento comenzando a aumentar. No los había visto. No le importo, no sería la primera vez que pasaban la noche en el bosque.

Entonces había faltado su estela, aquella que guardaba en su cajón, y la verdadera furia comenzó. Había enviado a los sirvientes a buscarlos al bosque y por toda la casa. También se había comunicado con Blackwell y Pangborn, esperando noticias. Cuando no las tuvo, los envió a registrar toda Idris. No había manera de que hubieran ido tan lejos, eran solo un par de niños, armados con nada más que una estela. No faltaba ningún caballo, por lo que desecho la idea de que escaparan a galope.

Y así fue como Valentine Morgenstern se encontraba terriblemente irritado.

Sus hijos lo habían dejado en ridículo, lo habían humillado, escapándose. Pagarían las consecuencias, él mismo se aseguraría de ello.

Desde la muerte de su último hijo, se había planteado la idea de tener más, de volver a intentarlo. Sus esperanzas fueron en vano, puesto que un médico les dijo que Jocelyn había quedado infértil. Ella misma le confirmo la razón, una vez que el doctor se había ido.

_-¿Las cosas no salieron como te lo esperabas, Valentine?-había dicho burlonamente-Veneno.-escupió- Tu experimento murió, y espero que jamás encuentres a tus hijos._

Valentine había ordenado que la encerraran. Tal vez había sido su culpa, había sido muy blando con sus hijos y su esposa. Les había dado la oportunidad de escapar a sus dos mejores armas, y ni siquiera sospecho de Jocelyn cuando destruyó a su próxima.

No le importaba, él los encontraría.

Y que el Ángel los ayudara cuando eso pasara.

* * *

-¡Por el Ángel! ¿Es que no van a callarse nunca?-gimió Jonathan.

Clary decidió ignorarlo, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus estados de ánimo. Las gemelas no hacían más que llorar y gritar. Eran toda una ópera durante las peores noches, y Clary podía ver la vena hinchándose en el cuello de su hermano cada vez que las escuchaban.

Era un espectáculo divertido ante sus ojos, ver a Jonathan perder el control. Puede que sonara un poco mal, pero si cualquiera lo veía, gritando, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, e incluso chillando, seguro que reiría con ganas.

Eso pasaba más a menudo de lo que cualquiera de los dos admitiría.

Se encontraban en Francia, París para ser exactos. Aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de salir de la casa, para explorar el mundo exterior y Jonathan se había dedicado a escuchar a Clary, que se quejaba de lo mucho que quería salir.

Él también quería salir, claro está. Nadie que pase quince años en la misma casa que tenga un sano juicio querría encerrarse otra vez. Pero Jonathan no estaba en sano juicio, y por su hermana se quedaría la eternidad. Que cosa, tanto tiempo encerrados y ahora no salían porque no querían.

Valla familia estaban hechos.

-No me grites a mí, idiota. Si quieres grítales a ellas.-antes que él pudiera decir nada, ella siguió-Pero solo gritaran más fuerte.

Jonathan les dirigió una mirada a ambas niñas, Clary tenía una postura maternal con el bebé en brazos, era muy extraño verla de esa manera, ya que era muy joven para pensar en tener un hijo. Pero ella era mucho mejor que él en ese caso, por ejemplo, él no podía diferenciar a una niña de la otra. Aparentemente, Clary podía. No entendía como, ya que eran exactamente iguales, pero a los ojos de su hermana, parecía haber una diferencia clara entre Lucy y Lily.

Clary había insistido en los apodos, si bien eran nombres atractivos, no quería que sus hermanas se pasearan por el mundo con nombres como Lilith y Lucifer. Tal vez no conocieran a Lilith, pero nadie le pondría a su hijo Lucifer. A Jonathan le parecía un asunto gracioso, siempre andaba diciéndole a Clary que esas niñas quemarían el mundo, a lo que ella respondía lanzándole el objeto más cercano.

Ese no era un asunto gracioso, al menos para Jonathan.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando los hermanos tuvieron paz. Seguían estando en París, y Clary tenía muchas ganas de salir. Las niñas estaban dormidas, y ellos esperaban que lo estuvieran toda la noche. Iban a salir, por primera vez. A disfrutar de la libertad que se habían ganado.

Jonathan y ella iban con ropa de verano, se suponía que allí hacía calor, incluso de noche. Jonathan estaba arreglando algunas cosas, ya que la casa no venía con un manual de instrucciones, tenían el anillo mágico para volver cuando quisieran, solo tenían que girarlo o decir las palabras correctas.

Clary lo estaba esperando, sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala. Jonathan seguía dando vueltas con un libro en la mano cuando llego.

-Estoy seguro de que deberíamos esperar…No estoy seguro…-el soltó un grito de frustración-Diablos…esto no va aquí.

Clary le saco el libro, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el anillo. Lanzo el libro a un lado, y envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿No podríamos relajarnos, solo por un rato?-le ofreció una sonrisa dulce-Vamos, Jon, salgamos un rato. No te pido que bajes la guardia, solo que te relajes por un tiempo. Valentine no va a aparecer detrás de ti.

La mención de Valentine lo puso tenso, pero miro el rostro calmado y sonriente de Clary, y logro serenarse un poco. Se agacho hasta su altura y le beso la frente.

-Tú ganas.-murmuro con los labios en su cabeza-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que comiencen a llorar.

Ella soltó una risita, con la cara aún contra él.

-Vámonos.

Jonathan la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y con su otra mano, abrió la puerta de la casa.

* * *

El aire fresco fue lo primero que golpeo a Clary. Al igual que la poca luz, la calle de piedra le pareció increíblemente hermosa. Había farolas a los costados, y el lugar era casi exactamente igual a las pinturas que ella había visto en un libro. Realmente conservaba su esencia.

También había cosas de la época moderna, tanto edificios como autos rodeaban el lugar. La noche era preciosa, y Clary deseaba que durara para siempre.

Ella y Jonathan caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban afuera, y esperaron a que los atendieran. Era como estar en otro mundo, viviendo la vida de otras personas, una vida bonita. El lugar tenía un aire antiguo, y las manos de Clary picaban por dibujarlo.

La mujer que atendía llego rápidamente, y cuando se paró frente a ellos, le lanzo una mirada seductora a Jonathan, haciendo que Clary lamentara no haber traído una daga…Para cortar los bonitos labios de esa mujer. Pero su hermano permaneció impasible, pidiendo unas tazas de chocolate, hablando en francés perfecto.

La mujer hizo todo un espectáculo, preparando el chocolate delante de ellos (parecía se costumbre en ese lugar). Clary se apresuró a tomarlo con las manos, estaba tibio, y se veía delicioso. La moza se fue, con una mirada irritada en su rostro, lo que causo una sonrisa silenciosa en el rostro pecoso de Clary.

Jonathan la observaba con disimulada diversión, ¿Enserio se preocupaba por la moza? Aquella no le llegaba ni a los talones a Clary. Literalmente, porque Clary era realmente pequeña. Él podía ver el anhelo en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que el miedo. Quiso tranquilizarla, decirle que Valentine no los encontraría, pero él era realmente malo consolando, usualmente era ella quien se encargaba de calmarlo a él, con palabras suaves y sonrisas amables.

Jonathan la haría feliz, quería mostrarle el mundo, enseñarle que había mucho más además de Valentine. Quería demostrarle que la amaba, tanto como un demonio podía amar, realmente la quería. No podría sobrevivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

¿Ella lo sabía? Si no lo hacía, él se lo demostraría.

Así que guardo silencio, mirándola calmadamente mientras ella terminaba su chocolate.

* * *

Cuando pagaron el chocolate, salieron a caminar durante un rato. Clary quería ir a Notre Dame, pero Jonathan le dijo que tendrían tiempo para hacerlo mañana. Además, ella quería que volvieran por las gemelas, pero su hermano logro convencerla de que pasaran un tiempo más afuera.

Habían estado paseando durante media hora cuando encontraron una fuente. Era amplia y bonita, ellos dos se sentaron en el borde, disfrutando de la vista. No había que preocuparse por nada, Valentine no estaba cerca de ellos, eran realmente libres.

Jonathan noto que Clary tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto suavemente, un tono que reservaba solo para ella.

-Si…Solo me estaba preguntando que les diríamos a las gemelas cuando crecieran.

Él no se había preguntado eso, de hecho, las gemelas eran lo último en su lista de preocupaciones. A él solo le importaba proteger y cuidar de Clary, no de dos niñas hijas de su padre. Pero trato de mostrarse interesado por Clary.

-No somos sus padres, Jon. No sé qué les vamos a decir cuando me pregunten sobre eso.-ella parecía infinitamente triste, realmente se preocupaba por esas niñas.

-Podrías decirles que tú eres su madre.-dijo sin pensar, ahora ya no podía retirarlo, así que continuo-Que _somos _sus padres.-enfatizo.

Los ojos de Clary se agrandaron.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-pregunto esperanzada.

-Si, por ti, haría todo.

Las luces de la fuente reflejaron contra ellos, Clary tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella se veía hermosa, la luz la hacía parecer un ángel. Solo para él. Nunca dejaría que nadie más se le acercara. Ella le pertenecía. Él se inclinó y la beso.

Clary sintió que su corazón saltaba. No la había besado desde que habían salido de la casa. Ella enredo los dedos en su pelo, como lo había hecho tantas veces, esta con una intención diferente y pego su frente contra la de él.

-Te quiero-murmuro con cariño.

Entonces, él dijo lo inesperado.

-Yo también te quiero, Clary.

Y por un momento, todo fue perfecto.

***se esconde atras de un árbol***

**Lamento haberme tardado! Quería volver con un cap suuuper lago, pero me salió este. Diganme, queridos demonio y angeles. ¿Que quieren que pase? Yo ya se como continua este lío e.e apuesto a que nadie se lo espera...Pero no importa.**

**Disfruten, y si les gusto o tienen algo que decir, COMENTEN!**


	13. Lo que pensamos, hacemos y sentimos

Aquello que la gente dice no siempre es lo que piensa. En el caso de Jonathan Morgenstern, parecía ser una realidad común. Siempre había sido un buen mentiroso, capaz de esconder las emociones (las pocas que tenía). Pero siempre parecía esconderlas de su hermana. Era un problema constante y común en su mente.

Siempre había sido muy fácil mentirle, su hermana podía ser manipuladora, pero aquello lo había aprendido de él. Él jamás quiso hacerle daño, solo quería postergar lo más posible el momento en que Clary supiera su oscuro secreto, bueno, sus _dos _oscuros secretos.

Claro, todo había salido mejor de lo que había esperado, pero todos esos años, llenos de mentiras hacia ella, aun sabiendo sus problemas de confianza. Le había dicho muchas mentiras, algunas con la intención de herirla y otras con la intención de consolarla.

Un recuerdo, de cuando ella tenía cinco y él tenía siete. Habían pasado el día entero jugando en la pradera, Valentine estaba cerca, vigilándolos con ojos de halcón. Clary se había ido, corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernitas. Él se había quedado atrás, con su padre.

Jamás tenía tiempo para estar con él, no es que quisiera, pero tenía una pregunta, que le rondaba en la mente desde hace días, producto de una duda de Clary.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-le había preguntado con voz chillona.

Él no había tenido una respuesta, por lo que acudiría a su padre, que sabía más que ambos.

-¿Madre va a regresar alguna vez?-pregunto él a su padre, solo para responder a las dudas de su hermana.

Valentine había negado, alegando que ella se había ido y que no volvería. Entonces, él le había preguntado si estaba muerta.

-Ella no está muerta Jonathan. Ella nos dejó, por tu culpa.-el niño no había respondido-Es porque hay algo malo en ti.

-¿Puedes…Puedes arreglarme?-pregunto con voz temblorosa. Nunca se había sentido así, y no le gustaba.

-No, Jonathan, nadie puede arreglarte. Eres un monstruo y nadie puede quererte. Solo yo, ¿Entiendes?

Cualquier esperanza, por pequeña que esta fuera, se desvaneció.

-Si…

Valentine se había ido, dejándolo solo y herido por dentro. Era una especie de oscuridad que crecía dentro de él, y quería gritarle a su padre de mala manera. Entonces Clary corrió hacia él, alegremente, con una sonrisa inocente e infantil en su rostro. Pareció notar su expresión.

-¿Jon?-pregunto con voz pequeña-¿Estas bien?

-Si.-mintió sin rencores-No ha sido nada.

Pero ella, de pequeña, siempre estaba de buen humor. Se inclinó y le dio un abrazo, echándose encima de él. Él trato de quitársela de encima, pero ella seguía riendo, encontrando la manera de volverse a subir.

-¡Te quiero, Jon! ¿Me llevas a la casa?-chillo.

Para ella, ese recuerdo podía significar nada, pero para él, era un recuerdo de oscuridad y luz. Fue la primera vez que se había sentido realmente perdido, pero también había tenido a Clary. Que con su buen humor y sonrisas fáciles, podía alegrar su día.

Jamás entendería aquello, por qué las personas tenían que depender de otras. Jonathan se había sentido dependiente de su hermana siempre, no era algo que pudiera expresar con palabras, pero jamás encontraría a alguien como ella.

Era un sentimiento de posesividad y cariño, jamás permitiría que alguien se llevara a su hermana. Ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien mientras él estuviera vivo. No podría dejarla ir, sería como aquellos días que no se miraban ni se hablaban, y él estaba perdido y solo en un mar de oscuridad. Con el demonio de su corazón susurrándole ideas oscuras.

No podría controlarse…Si ella se iba él estaba perdido.

Jonathan siempre tenía pesadillas, eran como sueños para él. Pero aquellas que realmente lo perturbaban, eran escenarios extraños y horribles ante él: su hermana escapándose, Valentine y el látigo, y la peor de todas, Clary huyendo con Jocelyn, diciendo que en realidad no lo quería, que era un monstruo, tal como afirmaba su padre.

A veces le gustaría meterse en la cabeza de su hermana, solo para ver lo que sentía. También le gustaría ser como ella, tenía una manera de ser particular. Podía ver todo positivamente. Esa manera de pensar que todo iba a estar bien, incluso cuando parecía que el cielo se iba a caer.

Le acarició el pelo con una mano, y ella se removió. Tenía el sueño pesado para ser una cazadora de sombras, y a veces hablaba entre sueños. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Las escenas entre ellos dos siempre parecían ser las mismas. Él siempre estaría tendido en la cama (doblado de dolor e inconsciente algunas veces), ella estaría junto a él, sonriéndole, incluso cuando solo quería gruñirle por haberse lastimado o conseguido un castigo.

Casi sonrió al pensar en esos tiempos (que no eran muy lejanos).

Clary tenía esa manera de ser, muy difícil de explicar. Era aún peor que él cuando estaba enojada (que era diariamente) pero luego se ponía a sonreír como una tonta y Jonathan estaba perdido. Parecía un mundano enamorado, habría dicho Clary.

No podría importarle menos.

El calor en la habitación había aumentado, y con el cuerpo tibio de Clary contra el suyo, se triplicaba. Necesitaba salir un rato, así que, con cuidado, trato de mover a su hermana sin despertarla. Pero cuando logro alejarla, ella gimió en sueños y enredo sus brazos en su pecho. Jonathan suspiro, acostándose una vez más.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

La mañana se hizo esperar. Bueno, en realidad no era una mañana, ni tarde ni noche, solo el momento en que terminaban de dormir. La casa se había quedado en Rusia, y ahora _sí _que hacía frío, el clima cálido de antes completamente olvidado.

Era un buen día para no hacer nada, pensó Clary. En la antigua Mansión Morgenstern, su padre les habría hecho correr alrededor del bosque durante media hora, o los hubiera hecho entrenar afuera en el frío. Pero ya no estaban allí, se recordó con una sonrisa, y en la casa había _mucho_ tiempo para vagar.

Las gemelas habían estado muy tranquilas, por lo que, después de darles de comer (o beber para el caso), las había dejado en sus respectivas cunas. Porque, de todas formas, nadie tenía un verdadero horario, considerando que se despertaban en otro continente cada día.

Era una rutina tranquila, fácil de hacer y seguir. Sobre todo de disfrutar, porque, ¿Quién no disfrutaba de relajarse durante varios días?

Había dibujado mucho últimamente, el cambio de paisaje era una verdadera oportunidad como artista, que, a los ojos de Clary, era mejor que entrenar día y noche como su hermano.

-Sigo sin entender como encontraste este lugar.-le había dicho mientras comía una_ medialuna._

-Estaba en uno de los libros de Valentine-ya nunca le decía padre-Aparentemente, aquí es donde pensaba vivir con Jocelyn, si volvía con él.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar alrededor, la cocina era aún más grande que la sala. Aún si lo intentaba, su mente no podía evocar la idea de su padre, aquí, sentado tomando un café. Mucho menos con Jocelyn a su lado.

-No me lo puedo imaginar…Ya sabes, viviendo en este lugar.

Jonathan entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo tampoco, la casa siempre ha estado llena de sirvientes, ¿Te lo imaginas aquí, cocinando un par de huevos con tocino?

La imagen de su padre, con un delantal que dice ''El mejor chef del mundo'', brillo en su mente un segundo, y se atraganto con su comida.

Jonathan se mordió el labio, como si estuviera tratando de no reírse de ella.

Cuando recupero el aliento, Clary le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Idiota-murmuro-Me debes una buena comida.

-Te voy a hacer un par de huevos.-respondió.

-No me gustan los huevos.-replico, frunciendo la nariz.

-Y yo no sé hacerlos.-le ofreció una sonrisa burlona-Por lo que será mejor olvidarnos de esto.

Clary gruño, y mientras Jonathan salía de la cocina, ella le lanzo una servilleta arrugada.

* * *

Jocelyn descansaba en la cama, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Su consciencia estaba castigándola, gritándole cosas crueles en su mente. Había matado al experimento de Valentine, su arma, probablemente había salvado miles de vidas.

¡No debería sentirse mal por ello!

Pero no podía dormir por las noches, el horrible sentimiento de culpa amenazaba con comérsela cada vez que su cabeza tocaba la almohada. Valentine no ayudaba en lo absoluto, solo pasaba día tras día haciendo lo mismo. Cuando no estaba buscando una cura para la infertilidad de Jocelyn, estaba buscando a sus hijos desaparecidos.

Sus hijos. _Sus _hijos también. Jonathan y Clary. Le parecían una realidad tan lejana, ahora no sabía porque se sentía culpable. Ella los había odiado desde el momento en que lo vio, el sentimiento había sido mutuo, entonces había sentido pena por Clarissa, porque nadie merecía vivir con Jonathan y Valentine. Después de ver lo que su hermano le había hecho, ella se sentía peor. Claro, había visto los moretones interminables en Jonathan, para luego ver la cabeza rapada de su hija, como símbolo de humillación.

Desde que averiguó lo de la sangre de demonio, ella siempre había tenido la misma pregunta en la mente. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre con el que se había casado? Aquel hombre tan dulce, masculino, poderoso, él que la hacía sentirse segura, amada y protegida.

Aquel solo residía en sus sueños rotos. Aquellos en los que ella era una madre normal, cazadora de sombras, tal vez en una casa de Idris, con sus antiguos amigos cerca y con un esposo que la acompaña todos los días, que la hiciera reír y que fuera bueno con sus hijos.

Eran sueños de una niña, una niña que lo había tenido todo por un momento. Solo para que le fuese arrebatado momentos después.

Jamás había entendido aquello, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esa vida?

Ella había sido feliz, había sido normal, y ahora, no era ninguna de esas cosas.

* * *

Luke observaba la luna, un pasatiempo extraordinariamente mundano. Claro, las razones eran muy diferentes. El no admiraba su forma ni su color, mucho menos interesado en sus cráteres. Solo le importaba saber cuándo cambiaría, cuando sería el día en que se iba a transformar en un lobo enorme y salir a correr por el bosque.

Su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de Jocelyn, y se sentía increíblemente melancólico. Desde su desaparición, él la había buscado día y noche. Sin parar ni un solo momento, pero no había señales de su amiga.

Amiga, se recordó firmemente. Con ella desaparecida, entre las manos de Valentine, no podía dejar que sus antiguos sentimientos volvieran a atormentarlo, simplemente no podía. Eso sería muy egoísta.

La manada estaba descansando, o al menos la mitad de ella, la otra mida, recorría sin descanso los bosques de Irlanda, un lugar extraño, pero Valentine siempre había sido un fanático de los escondites extraños. Por alguna razón, la Clave nunca había encontrado al Círculo.

A veces se encontraba pensando en los buenos viejos tiempos, y le costaba un esfuerzo enorme no perderse en aquellos recuerdos. Idris, habían pasado casi catorce años desde que la había visto por última vez. Ahora le parecía un sueño lejano, una vida que él había visto, pero en la que nunca había participado.

Los aullidos resonaron en sus oídos, y su mente lo dirigió a Valentine. Había pasado una eternidad desde que aullidos como estos, tenían un efecto diferente en él. Ahora solo significaba su manada, tratando de revelar su ubicación. Pero en algún momento, aquellos aullidos lo habían llamado a la caza. A cazar a los hombres lobos.

El Ángel sabía que estaba arrepentido, incluso si ya no rezaba por él.

Pero claro, era un sentimiento egoísta, desear aquello que no tenía.

* * *

Valentine había estado buscando a sus hijos por cielo y tierra. Solamente había descansado cuando el Círculo había sido invitado a la casa. Habían tenido una gran planificación, lo que significaba horas y horas de armar estrategias.

Blackwell entro corriendo a su despacho, donde Valentine lo recibió con una ceja en alto.

-L-Lo tengo, Señor.-Valentine _odiaba _ver a Blackwell tan nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Un brujo, Señor, creemos que puede curar a su esposa y encontrar a sus hijos. Es muy poderoso.

Ahora tenía su atención.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Dime su nombre, Blackwell!

El aludido asintió temblorosamente.

-Bane. Magnus Bane.

**Lo se! Tarde muchooooo. Pero bueno, estoy segura de que noe s el super capitulo largo que se esperaban, pero quise expresar los sentimientos de los personajes esta vez (gracias a un review, ;)) Esto se centraba más o menos en demostrar que pasa por la mente de los protagonistas, y realmente tenía ganas de hacer POV Jocelyn...**

**PD: ¡MAGNUS IS HERE BITCHES!**

**Comenten!**


	14. Libertad y Nueva Familia

-¡Jonathan! ¡Déjame dormir, maldita sea!

-¡No seas floja y despierta!

Clary gruño contra la almohada, su hermano no parecía entender el significado de ''una noche de sueño completa''. Claro, él podría pasarse cinco días sin parpadear. Pero ella era humana, necesitaba diez horas de sueño, por lo menos. ¡Hacia frío! Cinco minutos más no mataban a nadie.

Sin agregar que ella era una malhumorada adolescente hormonal de quince años.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde su glorioso momento de escape, no los habían encontrado, y si bien habían escuchado rumores en bares del Submundo, no había pista de su padre. En cierto modo, eso no hacía más que preocuparla. Valentine seguía suelto por ahí, probablemente buscándolos o planeando su regreso. Había pasado un tiempo desde que pensaba en Jocelyn, pero siempre trataba de distraerse para alejar a su mente de ese asqueroso sentimiento de culpa.

Su mente volvió al presente cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo, enviando chispas de dolor a su lado y brazo izquierdo. Jonathan se alzaba sobre ella, sonriendo de manera desafiante. Clary conocía muy bien esa sonrisa que esbozaban sus rasgos afilados.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Ella alzo una pierna y le pateo la rodilla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Aun en pijama, y con el frío, rodo por debajo de la cama, logrando salir del otro lado. El más cercano a la puerta. Sus pies comenzaron a acelerar, corriendo por el pasillo. Podía escuchar a su hermano, gritando una sarta de maldiciones por detrás de ella. Era un poco temprano para empezar una pelea, pero su sangre se había despertado, dándole la adrenalina necesaria como para dar la vuelta al mundo.

Jonathan estaba detrás de ella corriendo, una vez fuera de la habitación. Se echó por el pasillo y una vez que la tuvo cerca, la tomo por la camisola del pijama, prácticamente empujándola con él al piso. Clary soltó un chillido de sorpresa, al tiempo que grito. Eso había dolido. Trato de quitárselo de encima, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, por no hablar de que era más pesado. Entonces tuvo una idea. Relajando su cuerpo un segundo, logro quedar completamente por debajo de él, pero lo más importante, cerca de sus piernas. Jonathan probablemente pensaba que ella se había rendido. Levanto una rodilla y empujo en su entrepierna. Su hermano grito, y se dobló en sí.

Ella aprovecho la oportunidad, y logro empujarlo fuera de ella. Se levantó de rodillas, y salió corriendo luego. Partiéndose de la risa en el camino, fue hasta la cocina. Que hambre que tenía, podría tragarse un rinoceronte con papas fritas extras. Tal vez exageraba un poco, pero era temprano, y probablemente había perdido unos cinco o seis minutos de un valioso desayuno peleando con su hermano. ¿Quién podría juzgarla?

Con una sonrisa persistente en su rostro, se subió a un taburete para abrir la alacena y sacar comida. Unos cereales con leche y café hicieron camino hacia sus manos. Café negro y sin azúcar, tal como le gustaba, se lo preparo en la cafetera. Su hermano lo prefería negro con azúcar, por lo que le preparo uno también. Probablemente estaría de un humor de perros, y el café lo endulzaría un poco.

Una vez que estuvo listo, lo sirvió en dos tazas, y preparo leche tibia con chocolate. En cierto punto, su hermano estaba en contra de ese tipo de dieta para sus ''hijas'', pero Clary le dijo: ''Joder, te pareces a Valentine cuando hablas así''. Y desde ese entonces, el chocolate, las galletas y otras golosinas dominaban su propio gabinete en la cocina. Y a Lucy y a Lu les gustaban mucho ese tipo comidas, por lo que se acaban muy pronto, y Clary tenía que salir al mundo mundano de compras con las dos. No iba a negarlo, en cierto modo era muy divertido ir de un lado al otro con las gemelas.

Dado que ellas no sabían de su verdadera descendencia, ellas aun miraban a Clary como su madre biológica. No era nada difícil de creer, exceptuando la edad, ellas eran muy parecidas, con el mismo cabello rojo (solo que el de las gemelas era lacio) y los ojos verdes, aunque los de ellas eran más oscuros. Eran un espectáculo extraño cuando salían a la calle. Ya de por si era raro para la gente cuando veían a las gemelas gritarle a Clary ''mamá'', y contando con que la genética no había sido muy considerada con ella, parecía aún más joven de lo que era en verdad. Eso atraía las miradas de la gente, pero a Clary no pudo haberle importado menos. Al igual que a su hermano.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, pensó cuando su hermano entro a la cocina, y le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Clary no estaba muy segura de porque era, si porque estaba comiendo como un animal su comida, o por la buena y dolorosa patada que le había metido en sus puntos bajos. Se sentó silenciosamente a su lado, tomando el café que ella había servido. Cuando se lo puso en los labios, casi soltó un gemido, y Clary contuvo una risita.

-¿Esta caliente?-pregunto con una mueca burlona.

Él forzó una sonrisa fría.

-En absoluto…-murmuro tranquilamente, pero Clary aun quería tomarle el pelo.

-Aja…Una maravillosa mañana, ¿no crees?-él ni se movió- De seguro no podrás caminar muy bien, no con es patada que te di hace un rato en el medio de las-

Se calló al ver que un par de figuras pequeñas entraban a la habitación. Tenían el pelo despeinado, apuntando de un lado a otro, pero se conservaba lacio. Ambas levaban un pijama azul, pantaloncillos con puntos y camisetas con corazones. Era difícil creer que ese par llevaban el apellido Morgenstern, porque en realidad parecían esas modelitos en catálogo de ropa infantil.

Una de ellas, a la que Clary reconoció rápidamente como Lucifer, corrió hasta sus pies a abrazarla.

-¡Mami!-chillo alegremente, alargando sus brazos para abrazarla.

Clary trato de mantener el humor juguetón en la habitación, ignorando la punzada de tristeza al ver a su hermanita diciéndole ''mamá''. Inmediatamente, la alzo, tirándola entre sus brazos, hundiéndole la cara en el cuello, dándole un beso ahí, haciéndole chillar y reír.

-Hey, Lu.-dijo suavemente, fallando al hacer su tono el de una persona madura-Buenos días.

La niña le dio una sonrisa de dientes blancos, abriendo sus ojos. Siempre le habían parecido muy grandes para su edad, cosa que le envidiaba a Jonathan y a las dos. Parecían tener el mismo caso, la sangre mágica en sus venas las hacía lucir más grandes de lo que eran en realidad, no parecían un par de niñas de dos años. Tanto física como mentalmente, pudieron haber tenido cinco.

Jonathan imito las acciones de su hermana con Lilith, a quién le decía cariñosamente Lily. Suponía que era Lily, al menos, Clary era la que sabía diferenciarlas, por no hablar de que probablemente era la más querida de los dos por las gemelas. Lenta, pero productivamente, él había empezado a acostumbrarse a las gemelas. Su primer sentimiento hacia ellas había sido el disgusto, probablemente porque eran hijas de su padre y le sacaban el tiempo a Clary. Ahora todo estaba bien, no eran ni un cuarto de malas como él las había imaginado. Por no hablar de que, ahora que eran más grandes, podían salir a otros lugares con Clary. Podía tenerla solo para sí mismo durante horas, y su hermana estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello.

Lily envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, sus manos enredándose en su nuca, y lo sintió tensarse. No se preocupó, a su papá no parecía gustarle cuando la gente lo tocaba, solo parecía sentirse más cómodo con ellas y su mamá. Se sentó en sus piernas para esperar su desayuno, su mamá no era muy buena cocinera y por eso siempre comían cosas que venían en cajas brillantes o en sus vasos de plástico. Su mamá era muy buena haciendo chocolate, eso era lo que más le gustaba del desayuno.

Clary se levantó de su taburete, poniendo a Lu en su lugar. Dejo que Jonathan les sirviera la leche con chocolate y ella se fue a buscar sus galletas. Para ese momento la leche ya debía estar tibia, por lo que no se preocupó por que se quemaran los labios al igual que su hermano. Hacían una familia extraña, había que reconocerlo. Pero una vez que vio a su hermano con el café, ya más frío, a sus supuestas hijas con los vasos de leche con chocolate en sus pequeñas manos, la sensación de normalidad apareció naturalmente.

Una pequeña sonrisa apreció en su rostro, y camino a darles galletas.

.

.

.

Dos años. Tiempo que había pasado sin ver a ninguno de sus hijos. Dos años, tiempo que había pasado encerrada en el nuevo escondite Morgenstern. Mucho tiempo solo, pensando en su mejor amigo, en su exmarido, en los hijos que habían escapado, y aquel hijo que ella había matado con veneno de sangre demoníaca. Su consciencia la atormentaba, sin dejarla dormir en paz.

Valentine venía tres veces al día, la alimentaba, la cuidaba. Pero ella no quería nada eso, solo quería escapar, volver a su cómoda vida mundana. Extrañaba enormemente a Luke, y sus esperanzas de volver a verlo morían día a día. Odiaba aquellos momentos de debilidad en los que Valentine la consolaba, era como su propia mente traicionándola. Pero ella no caería, no, ella se mantendría fuerte, pensando y fantaseando con cada manera de escapar posible.

Porque soñar no estaba penado.

Un ruido fuerte, más parecido a un chirrido, se escuchó fuera de la puerta. Jocelyn se levantó de golpe, ¿Qué había sido eso? Entonces se escuchó un grito, no, más bien un aullido. Lobos. Hombres lobos, Luke. Su corazón latió dolorosamente contra su pecho, existía la posibilidad…Pasos resonaron por las escaleras, el sitió estaba rodeado, probablemente lleno.

Se alejó de la puerta cuando vio unas chispas azules parpadear por debajo de la puerta. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en un escape, no había nada que pudiera usar en la habitación como un objeto de defensa ni nada parecido. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, revelando a un hombre alto, de piel castaña. Llevaba el atuendo más brillante que ella había visto en toda su vida, y lo reconoció sin tener que ver sus ojos de gato. Magnus Bane.

Él no parecía muy sorprendido de verla, casi se podía decir que lucía aliviado. Jocelyn jadeo al verlo, si Magnus estaba allí…Lo más probable es que Luke también lo estuviera.

-¡Magnus! ¿Dónde está...?-

No pudo terminar su oración, dado que Magnus la había empujado hacia atrás. Un hombre lobo había roto la puerta, que término en el piso hecho pedazos. Jocelyn reconoció los ojos azules del lobo. Luke. Se oían los aullidos en la planta baja, pero no parecía estar librándose ninguna batalla.

-Los hombres de Valentine no estaban, es como si nos hubiesen dejado entrar…-murmuro Magnus pensativo-Vámonos, hay un portal en el piso de abajo, y si cierra me tomara un tiempo abrir otro.

Jocelyn no tenía palabras para decir, mucho menos para pensar. Corrió hacia afuera, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de haber sido liberada, después de tanto tiempo. Luke y Magnus iban detrás de ella, si bien no había salido muchas veces de la habitación, tenía una idea de donde se encontraba cada cosa. La siguieron en silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Abajo estaba lleno de hombres lobo, algunos ya en forma humana, estirándose sobre sí. Pero la mayoría se encontraba revisando el lugar, buscando alguna pista sobre Valentine, o posiblemente una trampa. Una vez que estuvieron abajo, Jocelyn pudo ver el tenue resplandor de un portal, seguro del que Magnus le había hablado.

Aún estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer su propia suerte. Había escapado, Luke estaba vivo, Magnus la había salvado…Era simplemente demasiado bueno para creer, era como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento, y estaría en la cama, con Valentine tocando la puerta para entregarle el desayuno.

Luke volvió a ser humano, y le echo una mirada a Magnus, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa. El brujo asintió, dándole un suspiro de paz, toda la manada estaba bien. Le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar a Jocelyn, pero nunca se había dado por vencido o relajado en su búsqueda. Había recorrido cada rincón del planeta, con absoluta discreción, ya que no quería a la Clave detrás de él, porque eso implicaría decir porque diablos un submundo sabía del regreso de su más grande enemigo y ellos no.

Ahora habían encontrado ese lugar, muy parecido a una casa, si no fuese por los mapas y artilugios de guerra que se encontraban en el piso y diferentes mesas. Parecía una especie de guarida elegante, parecía algo que a Valentine le gustaría. Ahora se dirigían a un portal creado por Magnus. El poderoso hechicero les dijo que se quedaría con la manda allí, a cambio de ayudar a Luke en su búsqueda. Estaba claro que Magnus no quería tener nada que ver con Valentine, pero había decidido ayudar a Luke. Ahora, ellos dos se irían, a Nueva York. Porque Valentine no sabía dónde se encontraban esta vez.

Los que se quedaban, destruirían el lugar, y algunos parecían deseosos de esperar el regreso de Valentine, para despellejarlo probablemente. Por ahora, Luke solo quería dejar el lugar con Jocelyn. Rangor Fell los estaría esperando en el otro lado.

Jocelyn se aferró a la mano de Luke mientras salían del lugar, donde el portal que Magnus les había abierto estaba brillando. Caminaron lentamente hacía él. Jocelyn pudo haber saltado de alegría.

-Cálmate, no es la primera vez Jocy.

Por primera vez en tres años, se echó a reír. Su risa no fue amarga, sarcástica o destinada a irritar a algún guardia cruel. Fue simplemente una risa, tal vez lo que dijo no había sido algo gracioso, pero ella había extrañado su propia sonrisa.

-Sí, ni que fuese la primera vez.

**Mil disculpas por haberme tardado es que, literalmente, mi mente era un pasa. No tenía nada para escribir D:**

**Chicos, los últimos caps no tuvieron muchos reviews...Y a veces eso deprime a un autor. Pero no soy asi! e.e Cuenten con que voy a terminar esta. Eso sí, voy a dejar atras una de las dos novelas, (significa que actualizare menos) porque ahora puede que se empiecen a parecer, y el final de ambas es realmente diferente...Pero igual, para no crear más caos...Las seguire.**

**COMENTEN!**


	15. Corazones fríos

El silencio nocturno de la casa fue interrumpido por un grito atronador. Jonathan se despertó inmediatamente, sin perder un segundo en averiguar a la dueña de ese horrible sonido. Salió corriendo de la habitación yendo directamente a la de su hermana. Ella siempre tenía pesadillas, desde que ambos eran niños, los protagonistas solían ser él y sus padres. Pero ahora siempre había un terror común.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, metiéndose en la habitación a oscuras. La cerró suavemente por detrás, y se dirigió a la cama, donde su hermana pequeña se estaba revolviendo en los brazos de una pesadilla. Ella estaba temblando violentamente, y Jonathan se lanzó a su cama, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Pero eso a hizo chillar, haciendo que Jonathan la apretara aún más, entonces ella comenzó a golpearlo.

-Clarissa…-él susurro-Soy yo, es Jonathan, cálmate.

Pero ella seguía lloriqueando en sus brazos. No se calmaba, pero al menos comenzaba a quedarse quieta entre sus brazos. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron, clavándose en los suyos. Estaban vidriosos, asustados. Entonces entendió lo que le estaba pasando, con sus pequeños puños y mirada aterrorizada, ella estaba asustada de él. Una corriente fría le recorrió la espalda.

-¡Suelta!-chillo en voz baja- No hice nada…Lo juro.

¿A quién se refería? ¿De qué infiernos estaba hablando? Algo hizo click en su mente y comprendió lo que quería decir. Ella pensaba que él era Valentine. El hielo en sus venas se extendió dolorosamente, la sostuvo contra el colchón, buscando despertarla de su pesadilla. Entonces sus ojos se aclararon, y ella dejo de moverse.

La pesada respiración de los dos lleno el aire, solo se escuchaban los débiles jadeos de Clary y Jonathan tomaba bocanadas profundas, pero sus ojos no estaban en su hermana. Se puso en una posición más cómoda, pero en ningún momento se bajo de ella o se separo. Le paso la mano por el cabello alborotado, se veía bonita, pensó.

Clary estaba muy quieta por debajo de él, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y desnudo contra el de ella, no llevaba camiseta, solo unos pantalones de sueño. Sus ojos no estaban en ella, pero podía sentir sus manos en su cabello, pasando lentamente hacia cuello y hombros. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y amenazaba con salir volando de su garganta. Habían dormido juntos mil veces desde que eran niños, también de adolescentes, pero esta vez se sentía diferente...tenso. Sus manos se pasaron lentamente a sus caderas y ella tuvo la urgencia de detenerlo, de decirle que se alejara de ella antes de que aquello se saliera de sus manos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-pregunto sin rodeos. Ella seguía temblando minimamente, pero negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podría decir eso? La sangre de demonio era un tema del que no habían hablado específicamente, era como un hecho que ninguno de los dos había reconocido jamás. Nunca lo habían mencionado, pero ella no le tenía miedo. Lo había visto perder el control, con su padre, con algún mundano que estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado o con los demonios. Nunca con ella, si, habían peleado, discutido y gritado, pero sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

Jonathan estaba abrumado por su cercanía, su olor suave estaba llenando sus pulmones. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que hiciera algo de lo que no se iba a arrepentir. No pudo evitar observarla, lucía hermosa en la oscuridad de la habitación, casi podía oír el latido de su corazón desbocado, se pregunto si era por la misma razón que el suyo.

Él la miraba, sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo que ella no podía identificar. Entonces inclino la cabeza, ella pudo sentir su aliento caliente sobre sus labios, no tuvo tiempo para pensar o negar, porque él presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Se muy quieta donde estaba, sintiendo las manos de su hermano bajo su camiseta, recorriendo su columna con las manos. Una sensación tibia y eléctrica la recorrió entera, se relajo, solo un poco, contra él. Liberó sus manos y las subió hasta sus hombros, pasando por su cuello y enredándolas en su cabello.

Jonathan gimió contra ella, se sentó de rodillas en el colchón y la sostuvo por el muslo, haciendo que ella envolviera su cintura con su piernas. Cada vez hacía más calor en la habitación, Clary sintió la urgencia de quitarse la ropa. _No, _se dijo a si misma, _no vallas por ese camino. _Pero su mente no seguía las ordenes de su moral, así que cuando él puso sus manos en el dobladillo de su camiseta, ella no dudo, levanto los brazos y la parte superior de su pijama voló por detrás de ellos. Un sujetador negro de algodón era lo único que estaba entre su pecho desnudo y el de ella.

Él separo sus labios de los suyos por un momento y hundió la cara en su cuello, mordiéndola. Clary ahogo un grito, no estaba muy seguro si era de placer o de dolor. Pego su frente a la suya y le beso los labios una vez más. Jonathan se detuvo a observarla, admirando las runas oscuras en su torso y brazos. Le encantaba, lo tentaba, desde sus ojos verde moteado hasta las puntas de su cabello rojo, que parecía sangre en cascada en la oscuridad. Ella lo miro a los ojos, una emoción indescifrable paso por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, su voz aumentando-¿Por qué ahora?

Él le devolvió la mirada.

-Porque te deseo.-no fue lo que quiso decirle, pero las palabras quedaban en su garganta-Por que...-él nunca tartamudeaba-Por que te amo.

Sus ojos brillaron y ella se inclino, sus labio rozándose.

-_Es hora de despertar Jon._

Él se congelo.

-¿Qué...?

-_¡Despierta!_

_._

_._

_._

Jonathan se despertó, jadeando y absolutamente incrédulo. Tenía la frente sudorosa, la espalda húmeda y no podía concentrarse en nada excepto su sueño. Era la tercera noche y él estaba ahí como un pervertido esperando que se cumpliera. Es tu hermana hijo de puta, pensó. Pero el sentimiento de culpa no quería aparecer y su peor instinto lo llamaba a tirarse al colchón una vez más y continuar el sueño. Pero no, no lo haría, tenía que resistir, incluso si era contra su naturaleza.

_O podrías ir a su habitación, puede que se defienda, pero acabará gustándole, te lo aseguro. _Sugirió la voz en su cabeza tranquilamente

Jonathan presiono sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, cubriéndose las orejas. No podía hacerle caso, o al menos no debía, su respiración salía en jadeos poco profundos. Tenía que calmarse a si mismo primero, trato de ralentizar su respiración, pero un olor dulce le lleno los pulmones y su control se perdió. Dulce, como azúcar quemada y una fragancia natural. Le tomó cada onza de autocontrol no salir corriendo de la habitación a buscarla. A ella, la dueña de sus sueños y su deseo.

Ella no sentía lo mismo, lo sabía. Pero le dolía, físicamente y emocionalmente, no podía estar cerca de ella sin tener ganas de presionarla contra la pared y exigirle lo que quería. No podía aguantar mucho más, supo que debía hacer algo para liberar la tensión que se había cargado todos esos años.

Un escalofrío de repugnancia lo lleno al estar con otra mujer. Pero no importaba, tenía que liberarse en algún lado.

Miró el reloj en la mesita para descubrir que eran las dos y media, los clubs seguían abiertos a esta hora. Resignándose a su suerte, se puso una chaqueta y unos jeans. Era un gran día para arruinarlo todo.

.

.

.

Clary se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana. Algo se había caído, escuchó el ruido desde su habitación. No podían ser las gemelas, ellas tenían la puerta con llave debido a que Lu caminaba dormida. Ese debía ser su hermano, solo el Ángel sabía lo que estaba haciendo a esa hora. Se levanto de la cama estirando los brazos, que cansancio tener que preocuparse por todos en esa casa, a veces sentía que ella era la hermana mayor. Salió de su habitación con pasos inciertos, aún medio dormida, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una risita se hizo paso en su ensueño y Clary frunció el ceño, aún ajena a la realidad, ¿Su hermano estaba mirando la televisión a esta hora? Se rasco la cabeza, desacomodándose los rizos aún más, preparada para soltarle una sarta de maldiciones por hacer ruido a esa hora. Entonces una voz, que de televisión no tenía nada, se escucho hablando.

-Creo que hacemos mucho ruido-se rió.

Era una voz claramente femenina y Clary sintió una mezcla de fuego y hielo correr por sus venas. Apenas abrió la puerta vio a una chica, debía ser más grande que ella, llevaba un vestido rojo y corto. Tenía un brillo ceroso en su piel pálida y los ojos profundos. _Vampira, _fue solo un recordatorio en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Lo único que veía era la boca de su hermano en el cuello de esa..._zorra._

Una vena palpito en su cuello, calma Clary, calma. Soltó accidentalmente una especie de gruñido. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, los ojos de la vampiresa brillando con diversión, mientras que los de Jonathan estaban vidriosos, claramente estaba borracho. Clary camino directamente hacia ellos, sin una idea de que hacer.

-Jonathan-habló fríamente-¿Qué_ diablos _estás haciendo?

Él le sonrío ebriamente, la rubia a su lado también le sonrío, aunque fue una sonrisa burlona, riéndose de ella.

-Me estoy divirtiendo, Clary Clars. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.-dijo, poniendo sus labios contra el cuello de la rubia, quién claramente estaba disfrutando de toda la situación.

-Vayámonos de aquí...Tu hermanita no parece muy contenta con nosotros. Vamos a tú habitación.-dijo, con una sonrisa seductora.

Clary tenía ganas de vomitar, preferiblemente en la cara de la chica.

-Vete. Lárgate de mi casa.-presionó Clary.-Llévate a él contigo, pero vallanse los dos.

Jonathan puso cara mala, retándola a echarlos por si misma.

-Nos vamos...A mí habitación, ¿verdad, preciosa?-la vampira rió tontamente.

Algo se retorció en las entrañas de Clary, no supo si era la ira o los celos, pero tuvo unas serias ganas de matar a su hermano. Sentía que la estaba humillando apropósito. Se inclino a una de las mesillas de la sala y saco un crucifijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se lo puso en el rostro a a rubia. La chica grito, pero Clary no retrocedió, la ira estaba sacando lo peor de ella,

-Ahora sal de mi casa perra callejera.-fue lo primero que salió.

Una quemadura roja comenzó a aparecer en la mejilla de la rubia, en forma de cruz. La chica grito, desenredando su brazo del de Jonathan, y salió corriendo hacía atrás. Choco accidentalmente con la pared equivocada, cosa que hizo reír a Clary, antes de tantear en otra y encontrar la puerta mágica. Jonathan debió haber dejado las protecciones bajas cuando salió...a buscar zorras a una fiesta.

Una vez que la chica salió, Clary abofeteo a Jonathan en el rostro. Él se llevo la mano al rostro, más sorprendido que cualquier cosa. Entonces parpadeo hacia Clary y comento tranquilamente:

-¿Estás en esos días?

El cabello de Clary parecía de un tono más claro que su rostro. Lo abofeteo una vez más, indignada por su estúpida actitud.

Jonathan lucía confundido.

-Supongo que me merecía eso, ¿Te despertaste del lado izquierdo?-ella le dio otra.

Su mano comenzaba a picar, pero la ira no la dejaba.

-Y esa. Calma tus hormonas hermanita.

Esta vez le dio un puñetazo, en el medio de su cara. Ahora la ira se lo llevo también, no ayudaba que estuviese borracho.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!-grito.

Ella estuvo por pegarle otra vez, pero se contuvo.

-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a esa...a esa perra fría a la casa?!-grito ella, perdiendo su temperamento.

Él sonrió incrédulo.

-¿Fría?-hablo en voz baja, peligrosa y cortante-Puede ser más cálida que tú, a pesar de ser una vampira.

Ella se echo a reír amargamente.

-¿Cálida? Es un revolcón de una sola noche, Jonathan.

Jonathan estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Era mejor que tú! ¡Que te has convertido en la Reina del Hielo! ¡Eres una perra de corazón frío, Clarissa!

El comentario la hirió, pero no se lo demostraría, no iba a dejarle saber como le hacía daño.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Vivo contigo, idiota! ¡Me ves todos los jodidos días!

Ahora fue su turno de reír amargamente.

-Te has vuelto una de corazón frío, ya no me besas-dijo, sorprendiendo a los dos-Ya no me tocas, no compartes mi cama. _Me tratas como a un hermano._

Ella quiso golpearlo, gritarle.

-¡Eres mi hermano Jonathan! ¡Metetelo en la cabeza! ¡Eso que tuvimos...No puede ser! Esta mal, eso es lo que eres, Jonathan, eres mi hermano. Te trato como a uno porque eso es lo que eres.

Esas palabras fueron como la más grande y fuerte de sus bofetadas, lo pusieron sobrio.

Ella corrió por su lado, saliendo de la casa, tomando la chaqueta que se había caído al suelo.

.

.

.

Se echo la capucha a la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermano no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no lo superaba como ella lo había hecho? Dolía, dolía mucho no poder hacer todo lo que quería con él. Pero debía entender que aquello que había pasado entre ellos había sido algo loco, impulsivo. Una necesidad de dos niños rotos. No estaba bien, era el pasado.

Jonathan no podía entenderlo, pero eso no explicaba porque había traído a la chica a la casa. ¡Que hipócrita! Claro, él podía traer a una desconocida a su cama, a su casa pero ella no podía negarle nada.

Que mierda, pensó, aunque por dos razones diferentes. No sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera sabía en que país. Pero tampoco quería volver a la casa, donde seguro que Jonathan la estaba esperando.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta, lista para volver a su hogar, cuando algo la golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su visión se puso negra antes de que pudiese hacer nada.

.

.

.

Jonathan se despertó con el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta mágica. Aparentemente, se había quedado dormido en la sala, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo que había estado con una vampira en la casa y luego se había metido en una gran pelea con Clary. Probablemente fuera ella la que estaba afuera, había dejado la puerta abierta y visible, se había olvidado de poner el encantamiento y parecía una puerta común y corriente.

Resignado, fue a abrir. Apenas abrió, un olor dulce y amargo le lleno la nariz. Allí estaba ella, Clary con una chaqueta de gran tamaño, su piel pálida, los ojos perdidos en la nada y parecía más joven que nunca. Tenía una daga, una que Jonathan reconoció como Morgenstern, clavada. Justo en su corazón.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Mentira, *mira a todos* Em esto tiene una explicación...*se da vuelta y corre***


	16. Y cuando uno se olvida

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza inimaginable, su mano iba directamente a su frente, pero descubrió que no podía moverla. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero no pudo ubicar donde se encontraba. Era un lugar muy blanco, limpio, ella estaba acostada en una cama. Una máquina soltaba pitidos continuamente a su lado. Lo que más le aterrorizo, fue descubrir que no sabía quien era.

Ella soltó un grito, que salió ahogado por su garganta lastimada inclino el cuello hacía delante, haciendo que un par de mechones rojos cayeran en su rostro. Había pequeños tubos conectados a ella, uno en su nariz y otro en su boca, más los de los brazos. Ella lo escupió, y la máquina soltó un pitido interminable, mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

Clary, pensó, mi nombre es Clary. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más, no podía pensar con claridad. Una mirada a su propio cuerpo basto para ver varias cicatrices, algunas pequeñas y otras grandes, llevaba una especie de bata. En un hospital, identifico, estaba en una cama de hospital, ahora, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Una mujer de piel pálida, con un brillo casi azul en su piel, apareció por la puerta. Su pelo blanco llegaba hasta sus hombros. La miraba con los ojos abiertos, Clary no sabía porque.

-¿Clarissa?-preguntó suavemente.

Clary trato de hablar, pero su garganta raspada no se lo permitía. La mujer del pelo blanco pareció notarlo, porque salió de la habitación un momento y regreso con un vaso de agua. Se inclino junto a la cama y trató de ayudar a Clary a beber.

-¿Dónde...Dónde estoy?-su vos seguía rasposa, pero espero que la enfermera entendiese lo que decía.

La enfermera la miró con compasión antes de responder.

-Estás en el hospital cariño, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

Clary negó con la cabeza, o al menos lo intento.

-Esta bien, será mejor si tu madre te lo explica, ella ha estado viniendo a verte todos los días.-antes de que Clary pudiera responder, la mujer salió de la habitación.

Clary se echó atrás en la cama, tratando de recordar como diablos había llegado allí. ¿Su madre? No podía recordar tener una. Una imagen se le cruzó por la mente, una mujer de pelo rojo sosteniendo a una niña pequeña mientras ambas reían. Su madre, podría recordarla si se esforzaba un poco más...Su nombre era...¿Jody? No, eso no. Jocelyn, el nombre de su madre era Jocelyn, habían vivido juntas en Nueva York toda su vida.

Tenía el cabello rojo como ella, ojos verde primavera y siempre la había amado y cuidado. Según Clary era la mejor madre del mundo. Vivían en un pequeño apartamento, digno de dos artistas como ellas. Lo habían pintado y decorado una y mil veces a lo largo de los años.

Su mente hubiera seguido invocando imágenes, si no fuera porque la mujer en la que había estado pensando apareció en la puerta. Parecía estar cansada, por las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. El corazón de Clary se retorció al ver a su madre.

-¿Mamá...?-pregunto, no muy segura de que decir.

Jocelyn se echó sobre ella, dándole un abrazo. Clary se relajo inmediatamente, sintiéndose cálida en los brazos de esa mujer. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía recordar nada. Reconocía a su madre, pero no podía evocar nada más que eso. Una imagen de su casa, de la ciudad tal vez, pero fuera de eso...Era como si sus recuerdos se hubiesen esfumado.

Su madre parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero Clary, sintiendo cada vez menos dolor, habló.

-¿Qué me paso?-susurró perdidamente.

Las lágrimas cristalizaron los ojos de Jocelyn, tan parecidos a los de ella misma que sintió la urgencia de llorar.

-Un accidente de auto...Tu y yo íbamos en el auto, él taxista conducía, cuando un camionero borracho nos choco. Él murió inmediatamente, yo me desmaye y tu te llevaste la peor parte.- eso explicaba sus cicatrices- Te...Te rompiste varios huesos, pero la peor herida fue en tu cabeza, lograron que sobrevivieses, pero caíste en coma.

Clary sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, no podía evitarlo.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

-Mamá, ¿Cuantos años tengo?

Ahora Jocelyn también lloraba.

-Quince cariño, tenías once cuando caíste en coma.

Ahora sollozó abiertamente, ¿Cuanto tiempo se había perdido? ¿Cuantas salidas, viajes y cumpleaños?

-¿Tenía amigos?-preguntó débilmente.

Jocelyn negó con la cabeza.

-Nos mudábamos muy seguido, yo trabajo, bueno, trabajaba como artista. Nunca permanecimos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Estudiaste en casa casi toda tu vida.

Fue un suspiro de alivio para Clary, no le hubiera gustado perder amigos por algo como eso.

-¿Tengo padre?

Clary podría jurar que los ojos de su madre se estrecharon un poco al escuchar eso.

-Murió antes de que nacieras.-dijo, parecía destrozada por las preguntas de su hija-Veremos cuando podemos irnos del hospital, ¿Si cariño? Tengo que llenar unos papeles y tienes que recuperar la movilidad.

Clary no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que recordó que no podía mover sus brazos. Su madre la miro con compasión.

-Podríamos conseguirte una silla de ruedas hasta que te muevas mejor, ¿Te parece?-preguntó su madre, que parecía querer hacer todo por ella.

Clary asintió, aunque su cuello se sentía como una piedra.

.

.

.

Fuera de la habitación de Clary, dos personas discutían acaloradamente. Una mujer de piel azul y cabello blanco, contra un hombre de piel verde escamosa con cuernos.

-Está mal hacer esto y lo sabes-habló Catarina Loss, furiosa con su amigo.

Él no parecía verlo de esa manera.

-Es la hija de Valentine Morgenstern, Jocelyn sabe que la chica es poderosa, además-agrego-ella quiere a su hija.

-¡No la busco durante la mitad de su vida y ahora vuelve y le hace esto!

Ragnor bajo la cabeza.

-Créeme que es lo mejor.

Catarina alzo una ceja.

-Si está tan bien, ¿Por qué Magnus no lo sabe?

Ragnor suspiro audiblemente.

-Magnus ve las cosas de otra manera, se hubiera rehusado a realizar el hechizo y lo sabes.

Catarina nego con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que este mal.

.

.

.

**¡Sigo viva después de sus amenazas! Woooohooo, ahora...¡Pasamos las 100 reviews! Estoy tan feliz *-* **

**Ahora si que...Bueno, yo me voy a ir...*se la vuelta y corre**de paso grita* ¡Esta es la explicación!**

**Pd: Lamento el cap corto, pero tenía que ponerlo así :3**


	17. Un paso a la oscuridad

Nada. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern que sentía en ese momento, hubiera respondido que no sentía nada. Solo sentía la presencia de un dolor en el torso. Oh, no había respirado en los últimos cinco minutos, sus pulmones aullaban por aire; no podía ver, su visión se puso acuosa mientras cayó de rodillas al piso. Una neblina oscura apareció ante sus ojos, no pudo reconocer lo que era hasta que lo sintió rodar por sus mejillas.

Se limpió la cara bruscamente ante aquel sentimiento, sus mangas estaban húmedas y de color negro-rojizo, le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sangre, en lugar de lágrimas saladas, era lo que corría por su rostro. Todo dolía demasiado, gritaba que no era verdad. Que esto solo era una cruel broma de Clarissa y en cualquier momento se levantaría y entraría por la puerta, sonriendo burlonamente, con un juguetón ''¿Preocupado?'' en los labios.

Pero las bromas no duraban tanto, ni eran tan crueles y frías.

La puerta principal se cerro con un portazo, y Jonathan la arrastró hacia adentro, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo. Estaba en _shock, _simplemente no podía reconocer lo que tenía enfrente, o simplemente no _quería _reconocerlo. Era como si el veneno en su sangre corriese con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, quemando su garganta, sus ojos, sus manos. Pero, sobretodo, a su hermana.

El peso de la culpa lo aplasto brutalmente por unos segundos, y no hizo más que ver la vida muerta en los ojos sin brillo de su hermana menor. Era su culpa, si no hubiesen discutido ella no hubiera salido. Su hermana estaba muerta, su hermana estaba _muerta. _Simplemente no podía ser cierto.

Un crujido lo saco de su ensueño doloroso, el ruido de una puerta.

-¡Mamá!

La voz de Lucy , oh, Lucy. Las gemelas debían seguir encerradas en su habitación, como todos los días. La culpa solo aumento en su pecho, _él _no solo había perdido a su hermana, le había quitado a las niñas su supuesta madre. La culpa lo asfixió con todo su peso. Él debía ser la peor persona, no, monstruo en el mundo. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, con toda la ir culpa, desprecio por si mismo y odio quemando a fuego lento en su interior.

Tenía que actuar, tenía que actuar rápido y ser ágil, ya tiempo para lo demás.

Se apresuro a arrastrar el cuerpo hasta su cuarto, sin perder un solo segundo. Tendría que ponerse una máscara encima, tendría que parecer calmado...Tenía que lavarse la cara y las manos, se sentía demasiado sucio, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos a las gemelas. Se paso las manos por el rostro una y otra vez hasta que se sintió más tranquilo.

Tenía que hacer esto, aunque no fuera para él.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y trabó la cerradura, tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, autocalmándose a sí mismo.

.

.

.

_Había un chico llorando sobre la hierba, tenía el cabello blanco y estaba de espaldas al sol. Sus suaves sollozos se hicieron eco alrededor del campo. La niña de ojos verdes lo miro con curiosidad y se acercó lentamente hacia él, con la mirada decidida._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó con suavidad, observándolo fijamente._

_El niño se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella._

_-Porque tu ya no estás._

_._

_._

_._

El grito que soltó Clary debió despertar el barrio entero. Se despertó temblando violentamente, se abrazó con fuerza, como si eso fuese a ayudarla. Trató de calmar su respiración, pero de nada servía. Los ojos de ese niño la perseguían, como si supiesen cosas que ella no sabía.

De alguna manera, la culpa se abrió camino en su corazón y no supo encontrar el porque. Se sentía tan..._incorrecta _aquella situación, como si estuviese viviendo la vida de alguien más. No se sentía bien y tuvo la sensación de que debía preocuparse por alguien más en ese momento.

¿Por quién debería preocuparse ella? Ni siquiera podía recordar su propia vida antes del accidente, y no es que se hubiese perdido diez años...Pero aun así todo se sentía incorrecto. Había un sentimiento extraño dentro de ella, una profunda preocupación, casi..._maternal._

La frustraba enormemente no saber quien era, no saber quien había sido. Pero solo le quedaba esperar, tener la esperanza de que con el tiempo se encontraría a si misma.

De que alguna vez vería el espejo y sabría quien estaba allí.

Sabría quien era el muchacho de los ojos negros.

Clary se bajo de la cama y se sentó en el alféizar de su ventana, echándole un vistazo a la luna. Como si esperase que ella le dijera quien era en realidad.

.

.

.

**Sip estoy de vuelta. **

**Primero que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por irme tanto tiempo. Es que al entrar en secundaria las cosas se ponen pesadas...No dare escusas, sepan que subire caps muy pronto.**

**Gracias por esperarme!**

**Pd: Lamento este cap tan corto.**

Clary se bajo de la cama y se sentó en el alféizar de su ventana, echándole un vistazo a la luna. Como si esperase que ella le dijera quien era en realidad.


End file.
